De Otra dimensión
by Michelle Gomez
Summary: Cuando no encajas en el mundo...cuando sientes que no perteneces ahí. ¿cual es la salida? ¿cuales son tus opciones? Tal vez ahora...aquí donde estoy Encuentre lo que busco...o sea lo que buco quien me encuentre.
1. Chapter 1

**ya saben Meyer los creo, uno solo quiere imaginar y crear :)**

**Espero les guste mi primer Cap :)**

Llegue agotada a casa, arrastrando los pies en el camino que daba a mi puerta, mientras tanto mire a ambos lados, nadie en la calle, mire mi césped y estaba seco, y apenas hace 3 días estaba verde. Suspire como ya era costumbre y abrí la puerta, la casa estaba a oscuras, tenía 3 años viviendo aquí y nadie hablaba conmigo. Estaba harta. Camine a oscuras, tentando con mis manos alrededor para no topar con nada, pero mis pies que tienen vida propia, toparon con la mesita de noche, haciendo que me pegara y me quejara de dolor. Seguí tanteando hasta llegar a mi sofá, prendí la luz de la lámpara y me senté. ¿Qué haría en mi situación? Mis padres murieron cuando tenía meses de nacida, mis padres adoptivos, tenían el suficiente dinero para solo estar de "luna de miel", así hacían llamar a sus paseos por el mundo. Yo con 23 años de edad, estudiante de una carrera que odiaba, por orgullo del Sr. Van Dan, tenía que estudiar derecho. Mis padres adoptivos no eran malos, al contrario fue la mejor familia que me pudo adoptar, pero no eran mis padres, no llevaban mi sangre, nada nos unía biológicamente, y no les dolería dejarme sola. Era hija única…nunca tuve hermanos, ni siquiera los Van Dan tenían un hijo. Yo era la heredera de todo, pero… no quería nada.  
Había tenido una infancia triste, al igual que mi adolescencia, y hasta ahora. Nunca había tenido una amiga, nunca había tenido una compañera de banco, o de clases. Fui solitaria y eso no me gustaba, pero me acostumbre con el tiempo, ahora aquí en donde vivía, ni siquiera se dignaban a sonreírme, o mirarme siquiera. Recordé lo de hace 3 días y el nudo en la garganta se me hizo imposible de tragar, las lagrimas se juntaron en mis ojos y las reprimí mordiéndome el labio inferior. No es justo que una persona sea tan infeliz, recuerdo que una vez , mi profesora de literatura, la única persona además de mis padres que hablaba conmigo me dijo: "si no eres feliz en la vida…¿donde lo serás, si la vida es solo una?" .Claro esa mujer estaba casada, tenia una familia y era feliz. Yo? , yo no tenía nada de eso. Sentí las mejillas empaparse. ¿Por qué me toco esta vida? Sentía que yo no pertenecía a este mundo, tal vez naci en la época equivocada, tal vez yo no pertenecía a esta dimensión. Sonó un golpe en la puerta y salte del susto, mire de reojo el reloj y marcaba la 1 : 30 a.m … ¿Cómo demonios paso el tiempo tan rápido? Un golpe más fuerte se escucho, me encogí de temor, ¿Quién me buscaría? A mí… nadie me busca. La tenue luz de mi lámpara, empezó a parpadear. "no te fundas maldito foco, no te fundas por favor" y como si fuera posible, la maldita bombilla de luz , me odió y se fundió. Maldije y los golpes se hicieron presentes de nuevo, esta vez dos seguidos. Camine hacia la puerta, me fije por la ventana, había un extraño auto fuera, negro y muy limpio. Había una figura negra en mi portal, no se podía ver por la falta de luz. La figura daba brinquitos desesperados, podía ver como se movía de arriba abajo, no era muy grande y era delgada, giro su cabeza, ahí la luz mercurial ilumino su cara. Casi doy un grito cuando sus ojos se posaron en los míos, me escurrí por la pared, quedando sentada en el suelo, abrace mis piernas con mis brazos, cerré los ojos y vi su rostro. Era una mujer, una chica mejor dicho. Tenía unos ojos grandes, parecía desesperada.  
- Te podría esperar todo el tiempo del mundo- salte del susto, estaba temblando, su voz no era fea, era suave, pero la escuche tan cerca que ni siquiera quise abrir los ojos- pero no puedo, ya esperamos 3 días, ¿ te molestaría abrir la puerta?- abrí los ojos  
- ¿Quién eres?-seguía temblando, y debería de estar loca,pro hablar con una extraña que a la 1 y media de la madrugaba tocaba mi puerta con unos ojos lunáticos.  
- Soy Alice Brandon- su voz estaba desesperada- mira chica, abre la puerta, no me hagas tirarla- sentí mis ojos como platos, ¿seria capas?  
- ¿Qué quieres?-necesitaba distraerla mientras buscaba mi arma homicida. Mire por todos lados y encontré un bate que papa había olvidado aquí.  
- Hablar contigo… abre la puerta Isabella- me quede congelada, ella había dicho mi nombre?- sé que esto es raro…pero te puedo explicar- mi cerebro empezó a trabajar el doble, yo no conocía a ninguna Alice Brandon.  
- No te conozco- escuche un bufido del otro lado de la puerta,  
- Pero yo a ti si- entrecerré los ojos, camine a la puerta y me quede tras de ella, mirándola , parecía loca, mirando un pedazo de madera.  
- Demuéstralo- nunca le había contado a alguien de mi, y no porque no quisiera, si no, porque JAMÁS alguien se había interesado.  
- BIEN! Tienes ojos café, un cabello largo a la cadera, el cual lavas 5 veces a la semana, tienes mal gusto para vestir, te mudaste aquí porque no querías estorbarle a tus padres, que por cierto son adoptivos, te gusta el olor a fresas pero eres alérgica- cada vez que ella hablaba mi mandíbula caía – nunca has tenido una amiga, y tienes momentos depresivos cada vez que te sientas en el sofá.- abrí la puerta y ella se sorprendió, pero cambio después a una sonrisa, me tendió la mano-Alice Brandon- la tome  
- Isabella Swan- ella estrecho mi mano y asintió, paso mirando a su alrededor  
- No extrañaras mucho esto- la mire sin entender y ella sonrío  
- A que te refieres- gracias a la luz que provenía de la calle la pude ver, ella venia vestida con un abrigo negro, y sus piernas tapadas con medias azules eléctrico, además de unos tacones que pudieran matarla si se resbalara, usaba unos guantes igual de azules, pero parecían de cuero. Su cabello lo tenía hasta el hombro y se hacían ondas en el, era tan negro que brillaba.  
- A que vienes conmigo, tu no perteneces a…- hizo una mueca y miro alrededor- este lugar-termino por agregar- no te molestes en llevar nada, a donde vamos ya tienen preparado todo  
- Estás loca verdad?- sabía que no debía abrir la puerta, lo sabía. La mire caminar para la sala, toco la lámpara y esta se encendió. Cerré la puerta, hacia demasiado frió.  
- Nunca has pensado por qué no encajas aquí- la mire acercándome a la sala  
- Algunos tenemos mala suerte- ella rodó los ojos.  
- No, solo que algunos nacen en diferente dimensión.  
- De que hablas?-mi corazón latía con fuerza, y la cara de Alice era tan serena que daban ganas de huir. se levanto y camino a la puerta, pasando por un lado de mi.  
- Sígueme…- se paro cuando llego a la puerta-Isabella, sígueme  
- No iré contigo a ninguna parte, es que tú estás loca! Como dices eso, por dios, no tendré la mejor vida, pero al menos estoy cuerda…-ella rodó los ojos y me interrumpió  
- Estas muerta desde hace 3 días.- podía contar con los dedos de la mitad de una mano las veces que había reído a carcajadas, Salieron solas de mi garganta, pero no eran de felicidad, eran de pánico, estaba con una loca. Negué ante la mirada preocupada de Alice. La LOCA Alice.

-Estas …loca- decía entre carcajadas, negué y me recargue en la mesita de noche, donde ya me había puesto un buen golpe.

-Mira Isabella, como te explicas que nadie te salude, que de repente seas invisible para todos, que tus padres estén en la ciudad y ninguno te haya llamado, o tal vez…- abrió su abrigo y saco un periódico- que en los periódicos salga esta nota- me lo tendió. Lo mire, no sabia si de verdad debería tomarlo, ella lo ofreció de nuevo, suspire y lo tome.

"Isabella Swan, hija adoptiva del gran empresario Van Dan muere al ser supuestamente asesinada, se encontró su cuerpo junto un contenedor de basura. Sus padres están desconsolados, aseguran que aunque no fuera su hija biológica, la amaban como si lo fuera…la pregunta es ¿Que hacia una chica millonaria en un Callejón de mala muerte? Familiares y amigos velaran su cuerpo..." deje de leer, pues lagrimas se juntaban en mis ojos, como era posible esto, debería de ser una broma muy bien actuada.

-Deberíamos hablar mejor- susurro, asentí- se que tienes muchas preguntas

-Tu estas muerta- ella me miro sin ninguna expresión y después sonrió

-Sí, pero es algo complicado, es algo más que morir…te parece que nos sentemos a explicarte todo?- asentí con las palabras del periódico dando vueltas dentro de mi cabeza, se sentó a mi lado y me miro fijamente- no me interrumpas , preguntas al final.- asentí- bien, Algunas veces , ciertas personas nacen en dimensiones diferentes- fruncí el ceño y ella me miro advirtiéndome que me callara- hay 3 tipos de dimensiones…la que vivías antes, a la que te llevare y otra, que es cuando realmente estas muerta, muerta.- sonrío, abrí la boca y espere a que me detuviera no lo hizo, así que pregunte

-Que diferencias hay?- mi subconsciente , me gritaba que estaba loca, pero mi Isabella interior la pequeña, la que jamás había hablado, le encantaba la idea. Alice sonrió mas emocionada

-Pues, casi ninguna, solo que en la dimensión donde te llevare, casi todos están muertos…- la mire sin entender nada, y ella cruzo los piernas y empezó a hablar- todos los que están ahí, porque sus protectores los llevaron…yo soy tu protectora o guía – sonrió- es pro que aquí en esta dimensión, no eran felices…hay alguien encargado de eso, de que seas feliz … así que nos mandan a nosotros para llevarlos a la dimensión, solo que tienes que morir, para poder vivir ahí.

-Estoy muerta o no?

-Esto de ser guía no se te da cielo- brinque de mi asiento, y mire rápidamente a un lado de la puerta, yo la había cerrado- lo siento…- se disculpo el chico rubio conmigo- ¿debi tocar?

-CLARO que si!- dijo Alice enojada- todavía no sabe nada!- el chico mire ceñudo a Alice

-Tiene 3 días de muerta- me daba cierto dolor de estomago escuchar eso … era demasiado extraño- y apenas llegas hoy?

-Me atrase, tenía que ver a sus padres, seguir el protocolo y después fui de compras- sonrio y el rubio negó- calla y preséntate con mi protegida

-Soy Jasper whitlock, novio de Alice, tu guía- la cabeza me daba vueltas…estaba muerta. Pero se suponía que no debería de sentir nada, lleve el dorso de mi mano a mi cabeza y toque mi frente, estaba caliente…que no los muertos estaban frios? Sentí que iba a vomitar, mire a mis invitados y después vi negro.

-Desperté al escuchar unas voces, no abrí los ojos, no quería ver lo que estaba pasando, las moces discutían, se fueron aclarando lentamente las palabras, y pude reconocer la voz de Alice y de Jasper, pero había otra…sonaba enojada, no quería ver a nadie enojado…cerre los ojos con mas fuerza,

-Esta despierta- susurro Jasper interrumpiendo la pelea entre Alice y la otra voz

-Isabella…soy Alice- me tomo de la mano, reaccione sin abrir los ojos, estaba acostada…toque con la mano libre la superficie, era blanda, casi celestial…celestial? YO ESTABA MUERTA! Abrí los ojos de golpe y la cara de Alice estaba muy cerca de la mía y no me dejaba ver al resto de las personas.

-Quiero ir a casa- susurre, no me di cuenta cuando empecé a llorar, hasta que sentí las lagrimas rodar.

-Porque lloras?- escuche una voz dura, la lagrimas cesaron, la voz reflejaba a alguien cansado, tal vez al padre o abuelo de Alice, o tal vez solo un señor…- deberías de estar agradecida, aquí serás feliz! No una simple mortal ignorada- Alice se giro enojada y miro al hombre

-Cállate Edward!- entonces lo vi, estaba recargado en la pared verde pistache, su mirada era fría, dura y me quería aniquilar, era un verde peligroso, oscuro y nada agradable, mire su cara…a pesar de su mirada, era como un ángel, o tal vez un dios…era un chico, un joven, no era un señor como su voz, me quede pasmada, como un ángel divino puede tener esa voz? Edward como lo llamo Alice, bufo y salió de la habitación- discúlpalo…- me sonrió para tranquilizarme- te llevare con Carlisle, mi padre, el te instruirá mejor que yo

-Quien era el chico- ella ensancho su sonrisa,

-Edward, mi hermano…adoptivo solo que es un poco amargado, agradezcamos a su novia Victoria el carácter que tiene- tenia novia?

-Los ángeles pueden tener novia?- solté sin pensar, ella y Jasper soltaron una risita

-No somos ángeles- puso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, tienes mucho que saber y eso mi padre te lo enseñara, vamos?- me ayudo a levantarme, me sentía bien, me mire y estaba descalza,- no te preocupes, no saldremos a la calle, estamos en nuestra casa, vivirás con nosotros mientras estés bajo mi protección

-Y cuando termina eso- ella frunció el seño e hizo una mueca-

-Cuando quieras- su voz sonó triste, entonces me di cuenta que la había lastimado

-No quería…

-No importa- me interrumpió- vamos que Carlisle te espera desde hace un rato- me levante y camine tomada de la mano de Alice, era cierto que antes me daba desconfianza, pero ella era mi…protectora, se suponía que me cuidaría, ella sonrió cuando tome su mano y note que estaba descalza también, sus uñas tenían un color Rosa fuerte,- cuando quieras podemos pintarnos las uñas- la mire y le sonreí, estaba contenta y me agradaba.

-Alice- hablo Jasper, ella se detuvo y lo miro, ambas lo hicimos- iré a casa, veré a mi protectora- ella asintió

-Te espero de noche cielo- el sonrió feliz , eso era amor? Se miraban como en esa película donde el chico la ama y la mira como si fuera su sol y ella como si fuera su príncipe, sonreí, eso solo lo vi en películas y lo sentí por las palabras de un libro. Alice siguió caminando y me dio oportunidad de mirar la enorme casa, pasábamos pasillos tras pasillos, todos de color beige y de vez en cuando, unas pinturas de paisajes que jamás había visto. Llegamos a unas puertas grandísimas, donde estaban dos guardias-

-Señorita Alice- saludaron al mismo tiempo, ella asintió y ellos abrieron la puerta, me miraron y me sonrieron, lo hice igual

-Gracias, Alec llama a tu hermana y dile que prepare la habitación de la señorita…es mi protegida- dijo con cierto orgullo, Alec sonrió y salió caminando, era un poco bajito creo que tenía unos 10 cm más que yo, y yo media 1.52 cm. Cuando reaccione ya estábamos dentro de una habitación con paredes blancas, era como al biblioteca mas grande de mi ciudad, pero esta tenia solo libros en los estantes pegados a la pared, y lo demás eran cuadros y archiveros de madera.

-Bienvenida Isabella Swan- dijo su voz melodiosa, agradable y Dulce, como un padre cuando llegas de viaje…supongo.

**Aqui, esta!**

**acepto tomatazos y criticas :) las quiero , y prometo actualizar seguido**


	2. Capitulo O2

**Meyer melos presto, yo creo algo raro :)**

**Destinados.**

* * *

-Bienvenida Isabella Swan- dijo su voz melodiosa, agradable y Dulce, como un padre cuando llegas de viaje…supongo. Le sonreí tímidamente, el se acerco a mi y me tomo las manos.- eres tan bonita como me lo han dicho- me sonroje, ¿Quién pesaba que era bonita?

- espero y no me quites el puesto Isabella- dijo Alice sonriendo, Carlisle me soltó y abrazo a su hija- ¿Dónde esta mamá?

- fue por unos regalos, sabes cómo es ella- mientras hablaba , se abrió la puerta, Carlisle Sonrío y me gire a ver quien entraba.

- amor- dijo una mujer alta, sus piernas largas y su andar elegante, la cara en forma de corazón, blanca con labios rojos y cabello castaño, me miro y sonrió- vaya tu deberas ser bella- frunci el ceño, nadie me decía así, ella dejo de sonreí- ¿te molesta que te diga bella?- negué rápidamente

- no, Claro que no, es solo que nadie me había dicho así- ella sonrió aliviada, y le correspondí la sonrisa, debería de ser menos expresiva, mi cara siempre me delataba. Se acerco a Alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

- donde esta Edward?- sentí que me sonrojaba y ni siquiera me estaba preguntando a mí.

- creo que esta con Victoria- ella frunció el ceño pero solo fue una fracción de segundo, tal vez ni siquiera lo hizo.

- bueno,- suspiro- bella te tenemos unos regalos de bienvenida- me sonroje aun mas

no es necesario, en verdad no lo es- ella rodo los ojos, al mismo tiempo que Alice, y eso me hizo sonreí, la mujer negó y se abrieron las puertas, por ella entraron los dos chicos que estaban en la puerta y una chica, bajita y rubia.

Señora Esme- hizo reverencia pequeña y Esme asintió- Señorita Alice ya esta lo que me pidió para la Señorita Isabella, - me miro y me sonrió, le regrese la sonrisa, era extraño que la gente te sonriera.

Gracias Jane, puedes irte- dijo Esme sonriéndole dulcemente.- bien Bella, ¿quieres que te enseñe tu habitación? – asentí , salieron los guardias y Jane

Bueno, veo que nuestra charla tendrá que esperar Bella- Carlisle dijo mi nombre esperando una reacción, así que solo le sonreí y asentí.

Voy con ustedes- hablo Alice tomándome de la mano, nunca había tenido una amiga, pero si esto era tener una, se sentía maravilloso. Me despedí con la mano de Carlisle, y Salimos

Bueno bella, me entere que conociste a mi hijo- asentí- perdónale, es algo amargado- en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa, y sonreí igual.

No escuches ninguna de las historias que cuenten- sonrió Alice- Casi ninguna es real- quise preguntar las historias, pero aun no sentía la confianza. Alice apretó mi mano y le sonreí. Pasamos por pasillos que eran iguales a los anteriores, y llegamos a una puerta de color beige , Alice la abrió y entramos, la recamara no era muy grande, no como la que tenía en casa, pero en cambio sus colores eran hermosos, era Blanco y solo una pared era beige , el cubre cama era café y la cama matrimonial. Se veía suave, tenía dos grandes ventanas, que estaban abiertas y daban una vista hermosa al patio, no me di cuenta como había llegado hasta la ventana, pero al ver hacia afuera , el corazón se encogió, había una fuente como en casa de mis padres. Gire y me decidi ver mi habitación, Alice sonreía y Esme me miraba esperando alguna respuesta

No es muy grande pero la decore yo- Alice se sentó en un sillón que estaba al pie de la cama, que también era un baúl para guardar mis cosas, los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas

Gracias- Alice corrió unos pasos y me abrazo,

No agradezcas, además de tu guía seré como tu hermana- Esme carraspeo, -Claro si tu quieres- se encogió de hombros, asentí

Las dejare solas chicas, debes de tener muchas dudas bella- asentí.- bien las veo para la cena- Alice Asintió y Esme salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Nos sentamos en mi cama como si fuéramos a hacer yoga.

Bien empecemos con las preguntas- me sonrió y tome aire para preguntar

¿Qué es esto?, quiero decir…¿Cómo es esta dimensión? ¿estoy muerta o no? ¿Por qué yo? ¿qué le dirán a mis padres? ¿cómo morí? ¿Quién decidió esto por mi?- ella frunció el ceño y contesto en orden mis preguntas.

Bien esta dimensión, siempre ah estado, pero los que viven en la primera dimensión, que es en la que estabas antes, no saben de ella. Esta dimensión que es la segunda…y la mejor- sonrió- es lo mismo que la primera…solo que aquí serás feliz. Estas muerta en la primera dimensión, en esta no, eres de carne y hueso- me pellizco y me queje- lo vez, te duele, lloraras, reirás, te enamoraras…es normal aquí también existen personas buenas y malas, creo que la pregunta de¿ por qué yo? esta de mas, no vivías feliz , no pertenecías ahí, es como si pusieras a una oveja en medio de muchos leones, tarde o temprano te comerían- asentí, recordando todos esos años de bullying y de otras cosas peores, retire esos pensamientos y le puse atención a Alice- tus padres piensan que estas en la tercera dimensión o sea muerta. Se lo tomaron mal…y fue un homicidio, nosotros te esperábamos hasta dentro de 2 meses, donde iríamos por ti, pero alguien se adelanto- sonrió- llegue a tiempo…casi, y pues no sabemos quién fue el que lo decidió, tú te enterarías paso a paso para estar segura y querer venir por tu cuenta, pero si te dejábamos ahí tirada en el callejón, - se estremeció- Edward fue el que te encontró-

En verdad?- hable muy rápido, ella asintió.- vaya…iré a una escuela o tendré un trabajo o algo así?

Si, si tu quieres, ya te dije esto es como la primera dimensión, solo que aquí serás feliz, a…además aquí no tienes 21- sonrío, la mire sin entender- tienes 18, lo sé es fantástico, iras al colegio conmigo- aplaudió – y conocerás a mis amigas, te amaran! – me dio un escalofrió esto era muy nuevo, mire de nuevo mi habitación y recordé la pregunta que tenía que hacer

Eres princesa?- ella rio

Algo así, esa dimensión está gobernada por 3 reinos- carraspeo- El Cullen , que es este …después te daré un collar- me enseño el suyo era un bello escudo de un león gruñendo- el segundo es el de los Vulturi, los que pertenecen ahí, son orgullosos…gente no tan buena, no digo que sean malas- se corrigió y bufo,- olvide decirte que nosotros escogemos a los que llegan, es decir los ponemos en cada lugar, donde pertenecen…has visto Harry potter verdad?- fruncí el ceño y asentí- algo como el sombrero, bueno, no exactamente así, es algo parecido- se encogió de hombros- te escogimos nosotros- sonreí nunca nadie me escogía- a…y el tercer Reino es el de los Quileutes, tengo amigas de ahí son geniales, somos amigos, mi reino y el de ellos.

Entonces no es parecida a mi dimensión- dije ya mas confundida

Bueno es casi igual, en tu dimensión…en tu antigua, ya no dimensión, se le llamaba, creo que partidos políticos… bueno aquí regimos solo 3 reinos, y cada quien tiene su ciudad. Nuestra ciudad de se le dice, Forks, a la de los Vulturi, Volterra y los Quileutes, la llaman la Push, hermosa Push, tienen playa- sonreí, esto era como un cuento. Tocaron la puerta y Alice grito "adelante" y se abrió la puerta, Era Edward mi angel…tonta Isabella el tenia novia.

Hola- me sonrío algo ¿tímido?, le sonreí y le salude con la mano- bueno solo te vengo avisar Alice que Jasper te llama, esta abajo,-

Pero tengo que darle un paseo a bella- el al escuchar mi nombre abrió los ojos grandes , pero después se recupero

No te preocupes yo la llevo- mi corazón salto al mil por hora, sonreí al igual que Alice,

Bien- se levanto y beso mi mejilla- te veo cuando regrese, traeré a mis amigas te encantaran

Claro- dijo Edward bajito y Alice lo fulmino con la mirada, y desapareció- bueno solo quedamos nosotros- asentí- no hablas?- dijo molesto, fruncí el ceño, porque era tan enojón? Pero se veía lindo, lo haría enojar, era divertido, además se veía muy guapo. No hable, el suspiro –Anda vamos, muda Isabella- se giro y sonreí, jamás habría querido enojar a alguien, pero con Edward mi ángel ,era divertido. Cuando salimos, mire sus pies, estaba también descalzo, sus pies eran hermosos, un secreto es que tenia manía por los pies, orejas y manos, y Edward era mi manía perfecta.- como no hablaras…yo tampoco, solo caminaremos…me hablaras tu primero- no me miraba, sonreí , después me llevo a recorrer varias, partes como el patio, que era hermoso y grande, lleno de flores y arboles, con una fuente en medio. El patio de enfrente que tenía un jardín pequeño y mesas con sus sillas. Después me llevo a una pequeña biblioteca, me quede asombrada, pero no dije nada. Estaba agotada y él lo noto, sonrío y se echo a correr. Lo seguí corriendo, y llegamos al patio trasero, me tropecé y caí, pensé que en esta dimensión seria menos torpe, mire mi rodilla, no me paso nada pero me ardía, el se regreso caminando asustado, me miro. Abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar. Se acerco y me tomo en brazos, iba a decir algo pero cerré la boca, ya entendía el juego de Edward, quería que hablara, y perdería, era extraño. Parecía un niño. Me llevo bajo un árbol y me dejo ahí, se sentó a un lado mío , miro hacia el frente, no pude mantenerme callada y hable

Porque me trataste así hoy, cuando desperté?- me miro y negó

Perdiste- rodee los ojos, suspiro- estabas llorando, te estaba haciendo un favor y lloras, es el colmo…deberías de estar agradecida- su voz se volvió agria, sus manos se hicieron un puño, me miro como si fuera una mal agradecida, y tal vez me comporte como una, pero tenía miedo. Así somos los humanos, tenemos miedo a lo desconocido, y esto lo era para mí, el no tenía derecho de juzgarme, los Ángeles no lo hacían.

- si piensas que debo de ser feliz y sonreír...porque tu no lo haces?- me miro sorprendido, era la primera vez que hablaba tan enojada, y aunque no fue un grito, porque no era capaz de gritarle a un ser tan hermoso...a un ángel, me miro pasmado & después me miro con todo el odio que escondía detrás de esas estrellas esmeraldas.

- no te debería de importar- dijo entre dientes, miro a la izquierda y se quedo pensando, no fui capaz de quitarle la mirada de encima...tenía que decírselo

- escuche una historia- dije lentamente, y con cuidado, mientras pronunciaba las palabras, una amarga sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, no era la que había visto esta mañana, era la que había visto desde que me vio. Me miro y los ojos le llameaban. Era mentira lo de la historia, era una teoría mía.

-dime de qué trata...- me puse nerviosa- no tienes ninguna verdad?- negué- no debes de hablar sin conocer un tema Isabella- se levanto y se fue. Lo hice enojar….se fue.

-Deberías de cuidar mas lo que hablas- salte del susto cuando sentí que alguien se poso a un lado mío- así nunca serás su amiga…o algo mas- mire al chico rubio, me sonreía pero tenia puesta unas gafas de sol.

-Lo siento- me disculpe sin saber qué hacer, el sonrió aun mas

-Yo también- rio bajito- soy Mike … Mike newton- tendió su mano, mucho más arriba de donde estaba, la alcance levantándome- disculpa no te vi- fruncí el ceño- soy ciego- sentí un nudo en el estomago

-Soy Isabella…

-Lo se, se dice por ahí que eres , Bella Swan- asentí , pero me sentí estúpida el no me podía ver

-Si…creo que esa soy- el rio

-Dicen también que eres muy bonita- reí bajito- lástima que no pueda decir si es verdad con mis propios ojos…pero … espera- levanto ambas manos y toco mi rostro, tocando toda mi cara, sonrió y bajo sus manos a los costados- es verdad, eres tan bonita como dicen-

-Gracias- susurre el rio

-Me acompañas adentro? Necesito ver a Carlisle-

-Claro- tomo mi brazo y nos dirigimos dentro de la pequeña mansión. Mire hacia mi habitación, y la ventana que estaba a un lado estaba abierta, y ahí, mi ángel parado, lo mire y el me sostuvo la mirada, pero detrás de él salió una pelirroja, le tapo los ojos y el sonrío, se giro y la beso. Era la novia de mi ángel, era Victoria.

* * *

**GRACIIIIIIIIIIAS por todos los RR. necesitare que alguien me ayude con unas cosas, pero eso lo publico en el muro. muchas gracias chicas y aquí esta el cap, corto, pero no pude subir mas, las quiero y muchas gracias por su apoyo :)**

**Nos vemos :) **

**Les gusta? la historia sera un poco complicada, pero todo tomara sentido, pueden hacer preguntas de lo que no tengan claro :) habra muchas sorpresas, este Fic, no es normal , jajaja estoy loca, y mi historia también lo sera**

**P.D: Leo todos los RR. disculpen si no los contesto, es que aun no se, si alguien me explica les agradeceria :D**


	3. Chapter 3

hoooooola, aquí el tercer cap (: disfrútenlo si?

Los personajes no son mio, son de la maravillosa creación y sueños de Meyer. Solo se los robe un poquito para divertirme C:

* * *

**Mi primer día. Mi primera noche.**

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta- me saco de mis pensamientos y agradecida le conteste

- Si, dime…

- Cual es la razón por la que llegaste?

- Es la misma pregunta que me hago- el sonrió y se encogió de hombros

- No te preocupes, encontraras la respuesta- me dio un apretón en el brazo, para darme consuelo- Carlisle es muy sabio, sabe lo que hace y por algo estas aquí, me alegra que quedaras con nosotros. Los Cullen son buenas personas, en realidad los 3 regidores lo son, pero hay diferencias- no entendía nada de los regidores.

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta- el asintió sonriendo…¿es que acaso nunca dejaba de hacerlo?- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Oh, vaya- con la mano que tenia libre se acomodo las gafas- bueno es fácil decirlo, y también incomodo…

- Oh lo siento no quise incomodarte- el negó

- No es incomodo para mi…lo será para ti…- abrí la boca para contestarle, pero él se me adelanto- estoy aquí desde que tengo 16, siempre eh sigo ciego, al entrar a esta dimensión tenía 13 años, antes de eso, mi familia me abandono, quede solo, sufrí mucho en la calle, y no solo frio y hambre- sonrío- Carlisle es mi guía, soy muy afortunado y me siento honrado de que lo sea- suspiro- su esposa, Esme, una encantadora mujer, espero y ya lo conozcas…

- Si , ya lo hice, tienes razón, es encantadora-sonreí, Esme era muy buena.

- Bueno, ella me cuido, cual su hijo, mi vida en la primera dimensión no era fácil, y mucho menos feliz, ser ciego en la primera dimensión no es fácil, lo sabes, pero aquí…- sonrío aun mas- aquí es diferente, aquí encontré el amor de familia, y amigos, aquí encontré a mi mejor amigo- Antes de que topara con un muro que yo no había visto lo esquivo-

- Lo siento, soy una pésima guía- estaba asustada

- No te preocupes, conozco este lugar como conozco mi mente- sonrió y me apretó de nuevo el brazo, reconfortándome

- Gracias…y quien es tu mejor amigo?- dije para cambiar de tema

- Edward…aunque no parezca es muy divertido- sonreí, era verdad parecía un niño cuando corríamos.- pero su historia no es muy fácil de contar, y tampoco será fácil de entender…pero no será difícil de juzgar sin conocer…deberías conocerlo Bella…acércate, y deja que te envuelvas con sus Alas, él , además de la familia Cullen, es como un Ángel…pero puede ser de doble filo- dejo de hablar justo cuando llegamos a la puerta y el la abrió, entonces, mi ángel, si era uno, era bueno…e infeliz, aunque divertido, tenía que conocerlo entonces….tenía que conocer a Edward. Después de que deje a Mike con Carlisle, quise ir a mi habitación, pero no pude, solo de pensar que a un lado, dormía Edward…no, y menos si ahí estaba Victoria. Agr. Camine sin rumbo, ni Edward , ni Alice me habían enseñado bien este lugar, encontré una salida y me dirigí a algo así como un pueblo. Di demasiadas vueltas, mire muchas tiendas y bibliotecas hasta que pude ver a un montón de personas, camine y me di cuenta que había llegado a algo así como un mercado ambulante, seguí entre las personas que compraban, fruta, verdura, niños con juguetes, y todos se saludaban, jamás había caminado así.

-señorita quiere una manzana?- una chica con un vestido para nada decente me tendió una manzana roja, se veía muy deliciosa, sin embargo negué, no tenia con que pagar. Tenía que preguntar eso, como le haría con el dinero?

- No, gracias- seguí caminando, había mucha gente, mire una pintura era la torre Eiffel, aquí también hay una? Cuando, di un paso hacia adelante sentí como impactaba con algo y caí acostada, sentí mi cabeza rebotar, cerré los ojos con fuerza y los abrí rápido, cuando un nudo en la garganta se formo, me dolía demasiado la cabeza, y todo me daba vueltas.

- lo siento, lo siento!- era un chico con cabello largo y ojos celeste, lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos- chica, ¿te paso algo?- negué , trate de levantarme, pero todo me daba vueltas- o…no puedes levantarte?- negué de nuevo.- demonios- me tomo en brazos-donde vives?- en verdad, no sabía donde vivía, no sabía cómo llegar solo Salí de ahí y di vueltas. - ¿no sabes?- negué- eres muda?- negué- háblame!- se estaba desesperando y me dio risa su cara, sus ojos azules me miraron, y enarco una ceja sonriendo. Era muy hermosa su sonrisa, una fila de blancos dientes

- Alice Cullen es mi amiga- el borro su sonrisa, y asintió.

- te llevare a Forks…- no estábamos en forks?

- no estamos ahí- el me miro sonriendo con incredulidad….

-eres la nueva verdad?- asentí, el iba caminando como si yo no pesara nada, y que por que yo no me quejaba? Fácil, porque estaba mareada, me di un golpazo en la cabeza al caer, además era guapo, y me llevaría a casa.

- supongo- el asintió y después de un largo rato, llegamos a la puerta de donde yo había salido, no le tomo tanto tiempo como, pensé que me había alejado.- gracias- me puso en el suelo con mucho cuidado

-de nada bella- el chico miro a todas partes, examino el lugar y dio un paso hacia atrás, lo mire esperando algo, pero el solo se mecía en sus talones y después a la punta de sus pies.

- cómo te llamas?- el metió las manos a las bolsas del pantalón y miro hacia otra parte- no me puedes decir?

- si…estem me llamo James- le tendí la mano, la tomo apretándola fuerte- y soy de Volterra- como instinto la solté, y el asintió sonriendo mirando hacia abajo, después negó- nos vemos Isabella- se alejo, caminando, no entendía por qué Alice dijo que los de Volterra no eran buenos…¿Por qué todo el mundo sabía mi nombre?

- Bella!- escuche que gritaban desde adentro, me gire, la voz era de Mike y venía acompañado de Edward & victoria caminaban hacia donde yo estaba, empecé a caminar para moverme pero la cabeza me daba vueltas. Me tome la cabeza con una mano y la sacudí, para aclarar imágenes. No funciono

- que te paso?- pregunto el Ángel gruñón, con voz severa, lo mire, venia caminando a paso seguro, como si flotara, mire sus manos pero sentí un gran alivio cuando vi que Victoria no tenia manos, ¡VAAA! Bromeo…ya quisiera que no tuviera manos, para que no tocara a mi ángel, la realidad era que no venían tomados de la mano, ni siquiera caminaban cerca, eso me hizo sonreír, pero Victoria si tenía manos, eso me hizo fruncir el ceño. Edward que estaba mirándome frunció el ceño. Mike , caminaba con un bastón, que en la mañana no tenía.

- me caí- me encogí de hombros como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, aunque viniendo de mi , si lo era, además no era muy grave. Mike me busco con su bastón y me encontró, se acerco y me tomo del brazo. Vi a Edward fruncir el ceño aun mas, es que acaso así tenía la cara? AGRR.

- hola, ya que no nos presentan lo hare yo- sonrío Victoria- Soy Victoria Ruffol – Ruffol? Es que acaso era una raza de perro? Se veía buena persona, pero era novia de mi ángel, así que éramos enemigas por naturaleza. Era una melodramática, creo que cambiar de dimensión, también cambiaba a las personas, tal vez eso paso con Edward.

- hola Victoria, bonito cabello- ella sonrió alagada- soy Isabella Swan- ella asintió y después se giro con Edward, le dio una mirada que me gusto mucho, estaban enojados.

- hasta luego Victoria- hablo con su voz dura. Ni siquiera un …adiós amor? Ella asintió, beso a Mike en la mejilla

- nos vemos Mike-dijo dulcemente, tal vez no era una mala persona, Mike sonrío y asintió, después me dio un beso en la mejilla a mi, y se despidió- mucho gusto bella…suerte- me guiño un ojo y salió por la puerta principal

- no quiero que vuelvas a salir sin que nadie te lleva- Mike rió bajito y le rodee los ojos a Edward, idiota! El es el que no me quiso enseñar este lugar como se debía- no me hagas eso Isabella!- estaba furioso, reí

- rodaste los ojos cierto- Mike hablo en susurro

- porque es tan enojón Mike?- empezamos a caminar, yo guiaba a Mike, sentía como si en verdad lo conociera de años.

- veras, nadie lo quería cuando era niño, así que las brujas le comieron el buen humor, a veces cuando hay luna llena lo saca y ríe- ambos reímos

- dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí- y eso causo que riera más fuerte, y al hacerlo me maree y caí de sentón, no sin antes soltar a Mike, para que no cayera conmigo, reí en el suelo.

- que pasa contigo?- dijo Edward asustado, Mike también lo estaba

- tranquilo Mike me eh mareado- Mike se tranquilizo un poco- eso es todo, cuando me caí me golpee la cabeza- explique a los dos. Edward me ayudo a levantarme, me cargo en brazos sin preguntarme- podrías bajarme- el negó- por favor no quiero que de nuevo alguien me cargue!

- quien más?- Mike caminaba tras de nosotros, iba sonriendo, me encantaba que sonriera.

- si no te importa- dije a Edward,- quisiera bajarme…soy guía de mi amigo Mike- él se detuvo en seco y me bajo, con cuidado.

-eres demasiado testaruda Isabella, no juegues con mi paciencia- asentí, sus ojos verdes estaban de un color más oscuro, me dio miedo, tome el brazo de Mike que reprimía una sonrisa y caminamos hacia dentro.

- Bella te eh estado buscando!- grito Alice, detrás de ella venia Jasper mirando a Alice, sonriendo.

- Salí al pueblo- ella asintió

- lo sé, me lo contó James, también me pidió que te diera esto- me extendió una cajita dorada y la tome,

- que hacías con James?- dijo Edward con el tonito de siempre, abrí la caja ignorando su comentario, era una pulsera con un escudo, la levante para verla mejor y sonreí

- no puedes ponerte eso- dijo Edward arrebatándome la pulsera. Lo mire mal

- ¿Por qué?- lo rete enojada

- no es tu escudo, esto no debería de significar nada para ti, tu eres De F-O-R-K-S, no de Volterra, tu escudo es el de los Cullen, no Vulturi!- me miraba furioso, miro mis manos y tomo un papel que estaba ahí, mire a Alice para que dijera algo pero estaba en shock, Jasper se acerco a Edward y antes de que leyera la nota, se la quito. Edward lo miro furioso.

- amigo, creo que no es de tu incumbencia que veas esto- me dio el papel y lo tome guardándolo en mi mano fuertemente

- tienes razón, lo siento Isabella- ni siquiera, me miro y se fue. Mike me tomo del brazo, pasaron unos minutos en donde nadie decía nada.

- Edward se fue?- Alice no podía creerlo, no entendía la reacción de Alice, por que se quedo así? Jasper abrazo a Alice, la cual empezó a reír como loca, Jasper escondió su cabeza en su cuello y negó riendo, ninguno de los dos resistió mas y se echaron a reír. Guarde la pulsera y el papel en la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón.

-Que les pasa?- Alice lloraba de risa en los brazos de Jasper, mire a Mike, el cual estaba igual que yo. Le di la pulsera y el la toco con la yema de los dedos,

- nunca me gusto este escudo- dijo regresándomela.

- tengo que hacerte unas preguntas loca- le dije a Alice y ella se seco las lagrimas y me miro sonriendo,

-vamos a tu habitación- Jasper la soltó y tomo a Mike de los hombros,

- vamos amigo, te invito unas copas- Mike rió a carcajadas y se fueron caminando, Alice y yo entramos y estaba Carlisle parado en la sala

- bella te estaban buscando!- sentí como me ruborizaba. Estaba recargado en el respaldo de un sofá, con los brazos cruzados. Edward estaba idéntico a su padre. Podrían ser hermanos, Carlisle no se veía muy grande.

- lo siento, solo quería conocer el pueblo- el asintió, sonriendo, lo cual alivio la opresión que se había formado en mi pecho.

- no te preocupes, solo no salgas sola- asentí- esa es la gran plaza que conecta a las 3 Regiones – Explico- no todas las personas de nuestra misma región y de las otras dos, están en armonía con nosotros. Ten cuidado.

- sí, siento haberlos preocupado- camino dos pasos hacia adelante sonriendo,

- No te preocupes, en la noche esta una fiesta, de las tres regiones, presentaremos a los nuevos integrantes, prepárate- sonrió- las veo a las ocho en punto- camino unos pasos, en los cuales Alice ya se había visualizado un atuendo perfecto y buscaba el mío, Carlisle se giro y sonriendo me hablo- todos llevaran compañía, la tuya es Edward.

- no puede ser Mike?- hable demasiado rápido, y Carlisle rió negando- es que…me llevo mejor con él, me agrada mucho

-Mike ya tiene pareja- abrí la boca y volví a cerrarla, asentí a Carlisle y el se fue.

- & victoria qué?- le pregunte a Alice, ambas caminamos hacia mi habitación- donde queda ella, no quiero ser un estorbo, no me parece eso, además no sé bailar- ella rodo los ojos

- la relación de victoria con Edward no es nada serio, ambos lo saben, es …- pensó un momento- en tu dimensión se llamaría – Free* - asentí- no tienen compromisos, solo se divierten juntos- además lo de bailar no te preocupes, Edward es excelente bailarín, el hombre guía a la mujer…ya sé que te pondrás, son las 6 de la tarde, báñate que el tiempo lo tenemos contado, -me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, suspire. Odiaba las fiestas, bueno casi nunca había ido a una, y cuando iba, nadie me notaba. Con suerte aquí seria igual. Me duche y me seque el cabello, Alice llego a mi habitación en bata, y me dio una bolsa, abrí la bolsa y la cerré de inmediato

-no me pondré esto Alice!- le di la bolsa, ella rodó los ojos

- si te lo pondrás, quieres sentirte sexy, lo tienes que hacer desde adentro, amo la ropa interior y lo harás tu también amiga- sonrió- te aseguro que con esto te sentirás súper linda- lo que me faltaba, ropa interior de encaje. No sobreviviría a esta noche, en mi primer día, conocí a un ángel, a mi mejor amiga, a mi mejor amigo, a un chico lindo, me había metido en un problema, Alice quería que fuera "sexy" y lo peor sería la acompañante de Edward.

* * *

HOLA! se que paso mucho tiempo y esas cosas, pero mis ultimas semanas han sido de exámenes y pruebas finales, y me traen mas loca de costumbre, pero aquí esta, GRACIAS por leer y sus comentarios.

Espero no tardarme mas en subir el otro cap, nos falta por conocer a las amigas de Alice :B y una nuevo integrante :)

gracias por todo chikis, besitos!


	4. Capitulo O4

Alice se paseaba por la habitación en un coordinado de ropa interior, de encaje, era color beige, si ella fuera menos pálida, no se notaria, y pensarías que andaba desnuda y con tacones demasiados altos, su cabello le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, era negro y liso, su maquillaje era dorado, así que imagine que su vestido también lo era, no me había dejado ver su vestido, tampoco sabía como era mi vestido, pero había sentenciado a mi amiga, que si el vestido no era decente no me lo pondría, ella solo sonrío y siguió arreglándose

- También me pintaras a mi?- le dije viéndola desde la esquina de mi cama, ella se giro hacia a mí con una mano en la cadera,

- Yo no pinto, Picasso lo hace, yo no, yo Maquillo, además no eres un payaso como para pintarte , ellos lo hacen…yo te maquillare- se giro al espejo y siguió delineándose- si, te maquillare…- quise reír pero mejor lo evite, no quería causar problemas, mire alrededor de mi nueva habitación, no había explorado el lugar, pero tampoco quería levantarme de la cama, yo estaba igual que alice, en ropa interior azul marino, lo que me avergonzaba mas, es que eran unos pequeños bóxer , que me tapaban la mitad de mis glúteos, por eso estaba sentada en una esquina, estaba cohibida, me limite a ver, era hermosa la habitación, enfrente de mi cama, había un peinador de madera, con un gran espejo, tenia muchas cosas, peines, maquillaje, alhajeros, collares, yo no usaba nada de eso, desvié mi mirada, al gran armario, no quería ver que había ahí dentro, era de madera pero estaba pintado de blanco con líneas delgadas al contorno de color rosa.

- Alice?- se escucho un grito desde afuera de mi puerta, me quede en shock, estábamos en ropa interior, mire con pánico a alice la cual sonrío

- Pasa!-grito, ¿¡que pasara?! Estábamos en ropa interior, empecé a sentir como la sangre se subía a mis mejillas y el calor me inundaba el cuerpo, se abrió la puerta y unos ojos grandes y grises se asomaron, junto con una gran sonrisa, sentí pánico, entro y ella estaba igual en ropa interior de la misma clase que llevábamos Alice y yo, solo que la de ella era rosa pastel, me miro y junto sus manos al nivel de su pecho, y al mismo tiempo formando una O con su boca

- Mira ROSE!- grito la chica, su cabello estaba en ondas hasta la cintura y era de un color rojo fuego, era seguro que de tinte, pero parecía natural su cabello, le sentaba muy bien el color- es Bella, y mira que le sienta bien el nombre- se giro a ver a la otra chica y yo me quede sin aire, era tan hermosa, me dolio el estomago, yo estaba sin maquillar, sin nada, y ellas podrían salir así y enamorar a todos. La rubia con ojos azules, se acerco a mi, no sonreía como la anterior me analizo con la mirada y después miro a Alice

- Quiero saber porque DEMONIOS no está maquillada- Alice rodo lo ojos, y se giro dándole la espalda, yo no había abierto la boca

- Hola, soy Renesmee de la Push-le sonreí, tenía una cálida sonrisa y la mía estaba forzada, pero aun estaba en shock, como era posible que se estuvieran paseando por aquí en ropa interior, la Rubia, estaba igual pero con el encaje muy extraño- puedes decirme Ness o Ren

- Carlisle no estaba, le tuvimos que decir al idiota de Laurent que nos dejara entrar, me enferma su mirada- la rubia abrió el armario que no quería ver, y saco 4 bolsas negras que estaban colgadas, las reconocí de inmediato, mi madre siempre que compraba un vestido, los colgaba con una bolsa de protección así, para que no les pasara nada, ni antes ni después de usarlos.- Yo soy Rosalie, puedes decirme Rose, soy de Forks.- después de decirlo me miro- CHICA habla, eres muda?- sonreí ante sus palabras, todo el que me conocía lo decía,

- Ten paciencia rose- hablo Renesmee ,busque a Alice con la mirada y no la encontré

- Es de lo que mas carezco- Rose se sentó junto a mi, me miro de arriba abajo- tendremos que trabajar mucho contigo- suspiro- si pertenecerás a la realeza tienes que comportarte como tal

- Es que acaso son todas princesas?- Ren sonrió, no vi la reacción de Rose, por que se levanto y separo la silla del peinador

- Ven y siéntate aquí- las mire a ambas- Anda chica! Vamos tarde!- me levante como resorte ,camine a donde Rose y me senté.- de que color es tu vestido?-me encogí de hombros- como no lo sabes?

- No eh dejado que lo mire, pero podrías ponerle sombras azules y plateadas- la voz de alice me tranquilizo, sabia que estaba ahí conmigo- Ven Ren, tenemos que vestirnos-Ren se fue con alice y cada quien agarro una bolsa, mientras que Rose se fijaba en los materiales que tenía que utilizar- relájate, pondré primero una base de corrector bajo tus ojos, después pondré base de maquillaje, un polvo traslucido y sombras, un poco de rubor, rímel y listo, no tardare mas de 20 minutos pero si te mueves podemos tardarnos una hora- asentí , ella sonrío y empezó su trabajo, pasaron los minutos y se escuchaban las risas del cuarto donde se estaban vistiendo las demás, no quise preguntar nada, Rose me intimidaba, se parecía a mis viejas compañera de escuela a las que me molestaban sin razón. Pero estoy segura que ninguna, haría esto por mí. – cierra tus ojos e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás- lo hice, empezó a maquillar mis ojos, y después sentí liquido, supuse que era el delineador, no los abrí aunque sentí que dejo de hacerlo, sentí la brocha en mis mejillas y un lápiz labial pasar por mis labios- estas lista, pero no abras los ojos- había emoción en su voz – ALICE , NESS! – escuche los tacones- se ven preciosas, miren lo que hice con esta chica, tengo buen ojo, sabía que podía hacer algo grande- tenia miedo de abrir los ojos, no quería verme cargada de maquillaje, me gustaba lo natural-

- Estas preciosa- hablo ren

- Abre los ojos Bella!- dijo Alice, suspire y me mire al espejo, sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas

- Oh no, no, no! No hagas eso Bella, me tarde en hacer eso!- chillo Rose, como niña chiquita

- Lo siento- me controle- nunca me había visto de esta manera, es solo eso- la rubia se fue y agarro su vestido, mire a Alice, su vestido Dorado le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, su escote en forma de corazón y lleno de lentejuelas hasta la cintura, sus zapatos también eran dorados. – te ves muy linda Alice- ella sonrío- tu también Ren- también me sonrío, ella llevaba un vestido del mismo corte que Alice, pero era rosa pastel, su escote era igual de corazón, pero tenia unas figuras bordadas, un delgado cinto en su cintura y lo demás caía en ondas. Sus zapatos eran negros, lo que coordinaban con sus aretes y pulseras. Despues salió Rosalie, su vestido era negro ceñido a su cuerpo, era tapado hasta los hombros, alice y Ren , la miraron desconociéndola, para mi se veía igual de bonita, ella sonrio y se giro, entonces se escucho el grito de las otras dos,

- LO SABIA!- dio palmadas alice

- Se me hizo raro verte tan tapada- rose giro su rostro a vernos, la espalda la tenia descubierta hasta la cadera en un escote de V.

- Ahora tu vestido- sentí un nudo en la garganta, no quería ni imaginar lo que era mi vestido. Alice se fue por la bolsa de mi vestido, todas se daban la última mirada, llego Alice y me tendio la bolsa- Ábrelo- dijo emocionada, tome aire y lo abrí. Era hermoso, no era largo era corto como el de Ness o Alice, azul marino, era obscuro el color, de escote corazón y amplio de abajo, los zapatos eran del mismo color, me lo puse de inmediato y me mire al espejo, no me reconocía, no sabía quién era

- Te vez muy guapa- me gire a verlas, y ellas no me miraban con envidia, ni con odio, al contrario se veían felices de que yo estuviera feliz.

- Muchas gracias chicas- les sonreí, pero evite llorar no quería arruinar el maquillaje, y hacer enojar a Rose. Me mire por ultima vez y tocaron la puerta.

- Cariño soy yo, ¿puedo pasar? – Alice se le ilumino una sonrisa.

- No amor, espera un poco, ¿tienes la cámara fotográfica?- se miraba al espejo y después su vestido

- Si, pero anda vamos media hora tarde- Alice miro un reloj en la pared, que yo no había notado.

- Vamonos- nos apuro Alice y me levante de la silla con miedo, Rosalie me agarro del brazo y me susurro

- Todo es cuestión de actitud, piensa que tienes unos zapatos bajos, y anda con naturalidad, eres parte de una gran legión.- le sonreí y ella lo hizo igual después de todo no era una mala persona. Alice abrió la puerta

- Estas hermosa amor- Jasper tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, Alice se lanzo a sus brazos, y lo beso.

- Te amo guapo- le dijo y Rosalie se asqueo,

- Vaya espérense para mas noche- rodo los ojos y camino por el gran pasillo,

- Te ves preciosa hermana- Jasper tomo de la cintura a Alice, Ness me tomo del brazo y caminamos juntas, pasamos la habitación de Edward y no se escucho nada, que raro, si el era mi pareja por que no paso por mi?

- Donde esta Edward?- pregunto Alice, Jasper se encogió de hombros- Bella, si no te molesta puedes decirle que vamos atrasados?- sentí que la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo, como haría eso? ni siquiera podía mirarlo, sin ponerme roja!-

- Cariño, Edward estará abajo- hablo Jasper, Ness me tomo del brazo nuevamente, y nos encaminamos por los pasillos, que no reconocía aun, me tendría que guiar por las pinturas, y jarrones, porque si no, no dormiría en mi habitación, si no en un pasillo.- se ven muy bien chicas, lo digo en verdad, bella estas muy hermosa- sentí mis mejillas calentarse- serás la Tua mas hermosa- Alice le sonrío

- Tua? Que es eso?- pregunte, Renesmee sonrío

- Así se les llama a las chicas que traen de otras dimensiones- asentí- y hoy es la fiesta para ustedes, se presentaran y diran de que dimensión vienen

- Oh! Tengo que hablar? – ella asintió, Alice y Rosalie me miraron.

- Solo tienes que presentarte- contesto Alice

- Si quieres agarrar valor te podemos dar una bebida exquisita, se le llama tequila, es de México, pero la traemos de vez en cuando-

- Viajan a otras dimensiones?- tal vez tenia la oportunidad de ver a los señores Van Dan.

- Solo a la primera- contesto Jasper- pero no dejamos que nos vean, puede ser peligroso- asentí, adiós a mis planes.

- Ya quiero ver a mi cachorro!- dijo Ness llevándose las manos al pecho y poniendo una sonrisa de enamorada…como en las películas.

- Yo quiero ver qué nuevo traen!- dijo Rosalie y Jasper gruño- ah no! Ni te pongas en materia de hermano celoso!

- Ya tienes a alguien!- Rosalie se paro en seco, ya casi estábamos en la puerta

- Nada, no estaré con el idiota de Royce!

- Pero…- la interrumpió Jasper

- Pero nada!- dijo enojada,- y más vale que sea la última vez que sacas ese tema a colación! – Ness ni se inmuto al igual que Alice, me dio la impresión que esa pelea no era nueva. Cuando salimos, estaban 3 autos afuera, todos eran negros, y del mismo estilo. No sabia de autos, pero eran muy lujosos.

- MI AMOOOOOOOOR!- grito Renesmee, y se fue corriendo a un chico moreno, alto y fuerte, que le sonreía como si fuera lo único que había aquí. Se abrazaron y ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de él. Lo beso y Rose Grito

- AAAH mas respeto para las solteras- me tomo de la mano y abrió la puerta de un auto,- sube, no dejare que sufras con esas parejas sin PUDOR!- les grito, reí bajito y entro el chofer al auto.- ya sabes a donde- hablo Rosalie de un modo frio. El auto arranco y me dedique a ver por la ventana. Pasaron 20 minutos, donde yo veía solo las luces de la cuidad, parejas en parques, amigas paseando y edificios con luces hermosas, era parecido a parís en navidad. Si alguien a visitado parís, sabe por que se llama la cuidad del amor, no porque ahí lo encuentres, si no porque te enamoras de parís! El auto se detuvo y supuse que llegamos, mire a Rose, espero a que abrieran su puerta, y antes de bajar me miro sonriendo- suerte.- susurro, pude ver como un chico la tomaba del brazo, mire para afuera y había muchas personas, como en las alfombras rojas, de los famosos, había fotógrafos y reporteros, entonces me quede quieta, no bajaría, y mucho menos con todas esas personas

- No bajaras?- di un brinco en el asiento.

- Dios! Me has asustado!- el sonrió y me tendió a mano, mi ángel, no podía ver bien su rostro ya que estaba oscuro dentro del carro, pero su voz, su voz la reconocería aunque fuera sorda. Tome su mano y baje del auto, el me miro y no dijo nada, yo me perdí en sus ojos verdes, ¿Cómo podía alguien tener ese color de ojos?

- Estas hermosa- me sonroje, él me tomo de la cintura y caminamos hasta la alfombra- relájate, estas tieza- su voz tenia un toque de sonrisa, lo mire y estaba sonriendo- no dejare que te caigas- asentí- nos tomaran algunas fotos y después pasaremos para el salón-

- Odio las fotos, siempre salgo mal- dije en susurro

- Hoy será imposible- me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta quedar en medio, donde las cámaras no dejaban de Aventar Flash, yo solo sonreía y lo miraba de vez en cuando.

- Ya llegue Amigos!- grito Mike, y me emocione al verlo, estaba sonriendo. La pareja de Mike era una chica hermosa, cabello dorado, en caireles, y tenía un vestido rojo. Ojos azules y sonreía igual que Mike. La chica lo guiaba, y las cámaras lo tomaban, nos pusimos para una foto, después se nos unieron los demás, estaban todos, A Rosalie la acompañaba James, el cual me sonrío, se veía tan guapo, todos terminamos las fotos y nos metimos al salon, al gran salón, del techo colgaban candelabros muy elegantes, era tan grande que me recordó el palacio de la bestia, en la película de Disney, había muchas personas, todas elegantes, Edward me guio entre tanta gente a una larga mesa, el mantel era dorado y tenia charolas de plata con frutas y chocolate

- Aquí nos sentaremos todos-asenti- deja de estar nerviosa- asentí de nuevo- bien, tenemos que sentarnos y esperar a que el evento empiece- nos sentamos uno junto al otro, me sentía tan rara, mi estomago daba vueltas, no eran mariposas, sentía una opresión en el pecho tan incomoda, quería ya no sentirlo-…me escuchaste?-me sacudió y me gire a verlo, negué- por dios Isabella en que dimensión estas- negó soltando una risita, se me quito un poco el mareo- ya va a empezar- susurro , mire a mi alrededor y ya estaban todos sentados, cuánto tiempo estuve distraída?, James me sonrío y levante la mano al saludarlo, Rose estaba recargada en su silla de brazos cruzados mirando el mantel, Alice platicaba con Jasper y reían, Ness y su novio, el cual no me habían presentado, estaban abrazados, ella tenia su cabeza en el pecho de su "cachorro" y él la sostenía, después escuche la risa de Mike, lo mire, la chica lo estaba mirando a él, lo miraba profundamente y él platicaba con ella, ella sonreía y Mike llevo su mano a la cara de su acompañante y toco su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos y con su mano tomo la de Mike, de seguro eran pareja, mire a Edward que estaba serio mirando hacia otra mesa, seguí su mirada y me encontré con Victoria, tenía un vestido dorado, no podía verla bien, ella estaba sentada y sostenía la mano de un chico que estaba a su lado. Desvie la mirada para con Edward, y el ya se había puesto en la misma posición que Rose, las luces se bajaron de tono y en lo alto de un balcón , que no había visto estaba Esme & Carlisle, con otras 5 personas,

- Edward- el me contesto con un humm- ¿Quiénes son esas personas?-

- Los que están a la derecha de Carlisle, y vestidos de rojo, son de la legión Vulturi, Marcu, Cayo & Aro, del lado de Esme, están Sam y Emily, son de la legión de la Push- asentí, pasaron los minutos, y llego la hora de las presentaciones, había olvidado las ganas de vomitar, pero regresaron.

- Y de esta manera empezamos con los nuevos integrantes de los Vulturi- el salón se lleno de aplausos, y pasaron 5 chicas con 4 chicos, algunos mas chicos que yo, dijeron sus nombres y de donde venían, nadie venia de Seattle.- ahora, La push- Edward me tomo del brazo,

- Tienes que ir a formarte…- negué- es tu bienvenida Isabella- dijo entre dientes

- No puedo-empecé a temblar

- Si puedes, te acompañare tranquila- me levante de la silla junto con él y mire a todos, los cuales me dedicaban una sonrisa de reconforte, camine con Edward tomados de la manos, en otro momento hubiera sido la gloria, ahora no podía ni sentir su mano- te sudan las manos- dijo riendo, asentí

- Ahora de los Cullen- dijo la voz de Esme, cada quien presentaba su legión

- Edward no puedo, yo…yo no puedo, me trabare son demaciadas personas-

- Isabella diras tu nombre! No presentaras un examen- me tomo de los hombros- te vez tan graciosa, pareces un gatito asustado…mirame- levante la mirada y sentí caer, estaba sonriendo de lado, una mueca en forma de sonrisa, sus labios en curva enseñando sus blancos dientes, su mandibula fuerte y esos ojos verdes liquido, mi mano por instinto se levanto, necesitaba tocarlo, él me miraba aun sonriendo, sus ojos sostenían los míos, y no me sentía incomoda, por primera vez podía ver a una persona a los ojos , sin sentir que veía en mi todos los defectos, sin sentir que se burlaría, había leído muchas veces que la mirada del indicado era como si te abrazara, es verdad, sentía que su mirada me abrazaba y me sostenía fuerte, olvide el vestido el maquillaje, olvide que tenia que hablar frente a cientos de personas.- tu puedes- se acerco y beso mi frente,asentí. Subi con Esme que me esperaba con una gran sonrisa

- Tu puedes mi niña- dijo y me puse detrás del micrófono, ante la mirada de todas las personas, incluyendo a los representantes de las otras legiones, mire a todos, las palabras no me salían, el salón estaba en silencio, sentí una mano entrelazada con la mia, mire hacia atrás y era Edward, asintió y yo pase saliva-

- Buenas noches- comencé como todos- soy Isabella Van Dan y vengo de Seattle- las personas aplaudieron y si Edward no estuviera deteniendo mi mano, me echaría a llorar

- Lo ves- dijo cuando baje de ahí, nadie nos podía ver, mi corazón aun latía con fuerza- lo pudiste hacer- me acerque a él y enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi- tranquila- susurro

- ….pueden pasar a bailar-termino de hablar una persona, no reconocía su voz, era de los representantes de las legiones pero no de mi legión. Alice llego algo agitada

- Olvidamos darte el tequila!- rio y yo le sonreí.

- Donde esta Jasper?- pregunto Edward,

- Con Rose, creo que tiene problemas…llego un chico nuevo a la push- Edward negó y me soltó, sentí frio.

- Bien…Isabella iré a conocer a los nuevos integrantes de Cullen, después vendré para bailar contigo- se dio la vuelta y se fue

- No se bailar- susurre

- Edward es excelente, solo deja que te guíe- asentí- aun estas nerviosa?...tomate esto- le di el trago- no todo…- demasiado tarde me lo había tomado todo, y la garganta me quemaba

- DIOS!- dije tomando mi cuello.

- Te lo dije- rio Alice- ven vamos a sentarnos- me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a la mesa

- Bella, se que estas aquí puedo olerte- dijo Mike riendo,

- Si Mike aquí estoy- el solto una carcajada

- Lo sabía, ven acércate quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga- la chica me miro sonriendo,

- Me llamo Jessica- tendí mi mano

- Bella- sonreí- espero verlos bailar…

- Yo también con Edward- dijo Mike riendo, no sabía como podía hacer bromas sobre eso!, creo que por eso lo admiraba. La chica negó y se recargo con el. Me regrese a mi lugar, junto con Alice, Las chicas se habían quedado solas, el único hombre en la mesa era Mike.

- Donde estas sus novios- Ren hizo una mueca

- Tiene que conocer a los nuevos de la legión- asentí- Rosalie encontró pareja- Ren con un gesto de cabeza nos apunto a donde estaba Rose, con un chico Alto, fornido y muy, muy guapo.

- Ya era hora que alguien le gustara- Alice se veía feliz-pense que tendría que conseguirle una chica- todas soltaron las risas, incluida Jessica y Mike.

- Bella?- me gire y vi a Victoria

- Hola- le sonreí- te ves muy bien

- Gracias tu también- un niño se acerco y jalo el largo vestido de Victoria- te presento a mi hijo Anthony- lo mire, tenia ojos azules como los de victoria y el cabello rubio, era la misma imagen que su madre.

- Es muy hermoso- el niño me sonrío y se fue corriendo, entonces un balde de agua fría cayó en mi espalda, Edward era su padre.

- Victoria!- grito Alice- trajiste a Anthony! - el niño corrió con Alice, por dios mi Ángel tenía otro Angelito! Victoria reía, un chico de ojos Azules llego a la mesa,

- victoria podemos hablar?- ella asintió y se diculpo dejando ahí al pequeño Anthony.

- Cree que nos puede hacer tontas- susurro Alice con enojo besando la cabeza del pequeño.

- Que dices?- la mire, y ella rodo los ojos-

- Quieres bombones tony?- hablo Ren, y el niño salió corriendo a su dirección.

- Victoria cree que nos tragaremos el cuento de que Tony, es hijo de Edward…el único que lo cree, es él. Lo ama como si fuera su hijo- negó- por eso Esme no la quiere, por mentirosa- sonrío de lado- si ella hubiera dicho la verdad, como quiera lo quisiéramos, Todas amamos a Tony, solo que bueno…su madre es una mentirosa, y nosotras nos somos tontas, las cuentas no salen…

- Ah, entonces…no es su hijo- ella negó-

- es extraño que sea tu primer día y ya conozcas muchas cosas- sonreí

- A h sido el día mas largo de mi vida…- ella rio, y me abrazo

- Estoy feliz de poder ser tu guía, mañana hablaremos de muchas cosas- asentí- ahora faltan 5 minutos para el baile- trague en seco, mire a Edward acercarse con una sonrisa

- Escuche que me hijo está aquí- dijo mirando a Alice, la cual asintio- ya lo conoces Isabella?- asentí- es hermoso verdad?- volví a asentir- bueno…lo buscare y vendré para bailar- se fue y ambas giramos a verlo, lo tomo en sus brazos y le beso la cara

- Cuántos años tiene?

- 1 y medio- contesto Alice con una sonrisa en su voz.

- Pasen todos a bailar- dijo Aro, de los Vulturis- la noche es joven…mucho mas que nosotros- todos soltaron una risa todos y se dirigieron a bailar.

- Me concedes esta pieza- susurro detrás de mi, me levante y lo tome de la mano con un suspiro que debía de darme confianza, pero lo que causo es que me quedara sin aire.

- La vida da muchas vueltas- dijo la misma voz de Aro- y ahora que nuestros nuevos, tienen una nueva oportunidad…Vivan esta dimensión con alegría, esta es la dimensión correcta- algunos aplaudieron, Edward no pudo, por que yo le tenia sujetada la mano demasiado fuerte.

- Déjate llevar- me susurro cuando estábamos frente a frente y él me tomaba de la cintura- soy excelente bailarín- nos movimos a un ritmo lento, pero no pude evitar pisarlo, mi cabeza le llegaba al pecho y estaba mi cuerpo duro como un palo de madera- tengo una idea- me tomo de la cintura y me subió a sus pies, sin ninguna dificultad empezó a moverse, lo mire a sus ojos y estaban sonriendo, al igual que su boca, pegue mi cabeza a su pecho y me relaje. Mi Ángel, debe de querer demasiado a Victoria por su supuesto hijo. No supe cuando tiempo habíamos estado bailando lo que se, es que jamás me bajo de sus pies, y mi cabeza pegada a su pecho, me permitía escuchar su corazón, que latía a una armonía más hermosa que la música del salón. Nunca eh sido una chica enamoradiza, de personas reales. Pero creo que esta es mi segunda vez, y dolerá como nunca, incluso mucho más que la primera.

* * *

Perdon por que me tarde mil años, pero estoy un poco retrasada ademas tengo problemas y cosas asi. Las quiero. diganme que piensan?

BESOS.


	5. Chapter 5

hola, los personajes de meyer c: la historia mia :)

lean la nota please!

* * *

Después de la fiesta se encontraba Isabella acostada boca abajo en su gran cama, su cara la escondía entre las almohadas y cuando necesitaba dar un gran respiro giraba su cabeza un poco, estaba deprimida, sabia de esa sensación, pues la mayor parte de su vida había estado así, habían pasado dos semanas desde la fiesta, Alice estaba enferma, vomitaba mucho y tenia mareos, además de calentura, no sabían lo que tenia. Por el contrario Rosalie se había enamorado de Emmett, un nuevo llegado, que Isabella no conocía, pero parecía que fue amor a primera vista. & Rennesme, bueno ella estaba en un viaje con su madre, así que bella estaba sola. Miro el reloj que tenía en la pared, 2:30 pm, suspiro. Su cabeza giraba en torno a las dudas que tenia, se levanto de la cama, no ganaría nada estando ahí, se quedo sentada unos minutos en el filo y meneo sus pies descalzos en el aire, Alice le había hecho una pedicura y le gustaba como se veían. Extrañaba a Alice, tal ve podría verla en su habitación. No le importaba que estuviera vomitando, era su amiga. Se levanto rápido y se salió al pasillo, la puerta del cuarto de Edward estaba abierta. Isabella no quería mirar, o al menos eso pensaba ella, pero que en cuanto estuvo a su alcance una cómoda vista, se asomo al cuarto, se puso de color morado y después rojo, Edward estaba dormido solo en bóxer boca arriba, nunca había visto a un chico desnudo…o casi desnudo, sus manos picaban, quería tocarlo, su respiración se agito, y tuvo la necesidad de juntar mucho sus piernas, no sabía que le pasaba. Edward giro quedando boca abajo, Bella no se movió, dejo de respirar, ¿que iba a decir si Edward despertaba? LO SIENTO? No sonaba lógico en su cabeza. Así que sin hacer ruido, dio dos pasos antes de quedarse en seco, Edward había hablado, había dicho su nombre y estaba enojado, se giro en sus talones y miro que seguía dormido, frunció el ceño, "hasta en sueños me regaña", pensó frustrada. Se fue al cuarto de Alice, pero escucho ruidos así que espero un poco tal vez estaba vomitando.

- Que les diremos Jasper?- Alice estaba temblando sentada en la cama, ajena a que Isabela estaba afuera y los podía escuchar claramente, Jasper estaba sentado en shock, pálido y le costaba respirar, escuchaba a Alice pero no podía responderle.- a quien le diremos primero?- Alice se estaba desesperando, sabía que esa noticia nadie se la esperaba, pero vamos! Jasper debía de decir algo. Desesperada le aventó una almohada en la cabeza

- Lo siento amor…pero es que esto no estaba previsto, planeado o siquiera pensado, fue un error- Jasper hablo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de sus palabras. En cambio, Alice que era receptora de todas las palabras sintió un golpe en el estomago, y la palabra error sonaban en su mente, él creía que su embarazo era un error? Ambos tenían la culpa, Alice estaba dispuesta a gritarle, cuando sintió un mareo y ganas de vomitar, se levanto rápido y corrió al baño, se hinco y empezó a vomitar. Jasper aterrado corrió hacia ella, pero Alice fue más rápida y cerró la puerta- cariño abre…estas bien?

- Cállate Jasper quiero que te largues!- grito una pequeña Alice temblorosa, toco su vientre…tenía un bebe en su panza… se recargo en la pared

- Alice se que son las hormonas cielo…- eso basto para que Alice saliera hecha una furia y lo golpeara, Jasper que jamás había visto así a Alice, no supo qué hacer. La pequeña cansada, dejo de golpear el pecho de su novio y recargo su frente en su pecho, lo amaba tanto y él consideraba error, a su hijo.

- Sé que no estaba en nuestros planes…- dijo Alice sollozando- así que entiendo si te quieres ir, yo me haré cargo de él, y le hablare de ti- como ya era costumbre Alice era una dramática, y en su cabeza ya estaba una historia, ella como madre soltera hablándole a su pequeño de ojos azules y cabello como Jasper. Y jamás encontraría el amor de nuevo. Jasper aun estaba en shock, pero repaso en su mente la conversación anterior, se dio cuenta de lo que paso

- O Cielo!- dijo abrazando fuerte a Alice, la cual se aferro con sus pequeñas manos a la espalda de su novio acercándolo desesperadamente a ella.- Jamás quise decir eso- Alice lloraba, no sabía si de alivio o de felicidad, del otro lado de la puerta estaba Isabella con ambas manos en la boca, no sabia que hacer, sabia que debía de irse por que no debería de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no podía,

- No deberías de estar espiando a las personas- ella se asusto tanto que brinco y Edward le tapo la boca para que no fueran descubiertos, ella sintió su espalda pegada al desnudo cuerpo de Edward así que quedo plasmada- sabrán que estamos espiando…- destapo la boca de bella y puso su dedo índice en los labios de ella, lo que ocasiono que la mente de Isabella dejara de funcionar bien, Edward pego su oreja en la puerta, y escucho a su hermana llorar, Isabella hizo lo mismo…

- es solo que me asuste, claro que amare a nuestro bebe, estamos embarazados- siguió Jasper, después pasaron 4 cosas distintas, Jasper apretó a Alice, para demostrarle su amor y que jamás se iría, Alice lloro de felicidad, no estaría sola, Bella medio pensó, pues estaba aun aturdida por sentir a Edward, pero pensamientos de una Alice embarazada la emocionaron, pero el ultimo, Edward, vio todo rojo, quería abrir la puerta y aterrizarle un golpe a Jasper en el estomago y después noquearlo, dejarlo inconsciente, y lo haría… su sangre hervía, no le importaba que fuera uno de sus mejores amigos, agarro la perilla de la puerta, pero la manita rápida de Isabella lo detuvo, ella había visto su cara y no era de felicidad,

- Que haces!? – susurro Isabella asustada, Edward la miro, "parece una gatita asustada" pensó, pero su sangre no dejo de estar caliente. Así que solo negó.

- a un lado Isabella, no me perdonaría si te lastimo, pero no me perdonaría si no lastimo al cabrón de Jasper- Isabella se emociono por las primeras palabras, pero no dejaría que lastimaran al papa del bebe de Alice,

- Edward – lo tomo del brazo y lo separo más de la puerta- sabrán que estábamos escuchando, no lo hagas…hazlo cuando se lo digan a sus padres- Isabella no paraba a Edward, por temor que la descubrieran escuchando conversaciones ajenas, si no por que no quería ver a Alice llorar por que el futuro padre de su hijo, estaba tirado en el suelo, junto a su hermano, además de estar moliéndose a golpes, las imágenes estaban en la cabeza de Bella… se sacudió para sacar esos pensamientos. Edward respiro

- Tenemos que decírselo a nuestros padres,- dijo Alice, escuchándose los pasos a la puerta, como dos adolecentes Bella y Edward abrieron los ojos, Edward tomo a bella de la cintura y la metió a su habitación, que estaba enfrente de la de Alice, Edward lanzo a bella a la cama, la cual reboto en el suave colchón riéndose, la adrenalina estaba en las venas de ambos, Edward que solo estaba vestido con su pantalón de pijama se tiro a la cama igual, riendo, hace tiempo que no lo hacía y la risa de Isabella lo hacia reír mas, si alguien ajeno a la historia hubiera visto esa escena, diría que eran mejores amigos enamorados, riendo como cualquier día en la tarde. Las risas cesaron, y de los ojos de ambos salían lagrimas de risa, Isabella apretaba su estomago, le dolía de reír. Edward miro a Isabella, tenía los ojos cerrados y su pecho bajaba y subía volviendo su respiración normal. Él nunca había visto a Isabella bien, solo una vez y la situación en la que la encontró, no era agradable recordar. Por eso no la miraba fijamente. Isabella respiraba tranquilamente y no había abierto sus ojos, y es que a decir verdad, no había dormido bien, se sentía tensa, pero ahora que había reído su cuerpo se había relajado, causando un profundo sueño. Edward se di cuenta de eso y acomodo el cuerpo de Isabella mejor en su cama, se dio cuenta que solo llevaba un short de seda, junto a una blusa de tirantes de la misma tela. Sintió unas ganas incontrolables de besarla y tocar sus piernas, después su cintura y la pequeña pancita que se formaba. Edward mentalmente comparo a Isabella con victoria, no le gusto el resultado, así que dejo de pensar. Su celular empezó a sonar, lo busco rápidamente para que Isabella no se despertara, bella rodo en la cama dormida, y Edward vio su celular, lo tomo y contesto era Mike.

- Hola mi querido mejor e idiota amigo- se escuchaba un Mike muy feliz, Edward sonrió

- Hola, mi querido idiota mejor amigo- Mike soltó una carcajada, estaba sorprendido pues su amigo jamás estaba de buen humor

- Que haces?- del otro lado de la línea, Mike se dirigía a la mansión de los Cullen tenía que hablar con Carlisle, además de querer estar con su amigo, después escuchar a su nueva amiga Isabella. Y dar un paseo. En cambio Edward, que una noche anterior peleo con victoria, solo quería dormir, la pela había sido en grande, ella estaba ebria y Edward se preocupaba por el pequeño Anthony, ella le aseguro que estaba con su madre y ella había salido a tomar una copa. Edward no le creyó, jamás lo hacía, pero no le gustaba pelear con ella.

- Planeaba dormir- miro a Isabella sonriendo, que pasaría si ella despertara y lo encontraba ahí a su lado, y peor aun en la habitación de él.

- Oh vaya, vamos a dar un paseo, te paso a buscar después de hablar con Carlisle- colgó, Mike paso a comprar unos chocolates para Isabella y camino a la mansión, Edward calculo el tiempo seria eso como en 4 horas, asi que decidió acostarse con Isabella, se giro y se encontró con el cabello de ella, olía a fresias, ese olor lo arrullo y se quedo dormido, escuchando la respiración y los pequeños ronquidos de su compañera de cama.

Ajenos a un bebe, y a unos sueños conectados, paseaban Rose y Emmett, ella estaba emocionada, jamás había encontrado un chico que en verdad le gustara por mas de 1 semana. Rose se sentía adolecente, pero Emmett estaba confundido y auque no quisiera admitrlo estaba asustado.

- Entonces aquí hay una rueda de la fortuna como la de Londres?- Rose negó sonriendo, desde que conoció a emmett no dejaba de hacerlo. Emmett se desepciono siempre quiso subir, Rose se percato de eso y se apuro a arreglarlo.

- Pero hay una rueda de la fortuna mas grande, nunca me eh subido, me dan miedo las alturas pero, puedo acompañarte

- Quiero que te subas conmigo-Emmett sonrió, y rose se enamoraba de la sonrisa

- Quiero que seas mi novio- hablo sin pensar, o lo pensó y lo hablo, algo paso y ella se quería morir, pero Emmett que tenia sentimientos encontrados se asombro. Pensaba que rose , solo lo acompañaba por ser su guía, pero nunca pensó que le gustara

- Así que te gusto- dijo Emmett poniendo a Rose nerviosa,

- Y yo a ti…lo noto, se que te gusto- Emmett se puso rojo y rose se rio nerviosa, el parecía que tenia la vida perfecta, pero no era así, por eso lo habían mandado a la segunda dimensión, Emmett nunca conoció el amor, siempre lo habían lastimado, aunque era exitoso como jugador de americano en la universidad, no tenia apoyo de sus padrastros, ni de su entrenador, así que estaba asustado, jamás había sentido que lo quisieran y saber que rose estaba interesado en él y lo cuidaba porque era su guía, le calentó el corazón, pero saber que le gustaba y era amable con él, por otras cosas, le incendio el corazón. Rose sabia la historia de Emmett y sabia que sería difícil, hacer que creyera en ella, pero lo intentaría, se puso de puntitas y puso sus manos en los hombros de él, apoyándose para besarlo, y así fue, Emmett la tomo de la cintura y lo acerco a él, ambos estaban como adolecentes, besándose con mucho cuidado, y en la panza de ambos sentían mariposas. Ahí nacía la esperanza de Emmett de tener un verdadero amor, como su madre se lo había contado antes de morir, y que su padrastro buscara una madre para él.

- QUE?- grito Carlisle cuando Alice le dio la noticia, la pequeña se encogió en los brazos de su novio, el cual , con miedo y respeto se irguió , no decepcionaría a Alice de nuevo

- Carlisle, sabes que amo a tu hija, y que jamás le haría daño, esperamos un bebe y queremos vivir juntos- Alice al escuchar las palabras de su novio se sintió protegida- además quiero casarme con ella, es la mujer de mi vida. -Los ojos de una emocionada Esme, se nublaron.

- Tienen mi bendición, - dijo abrazando a la pareja de nuevos padres- y cuenten conmigo para lo que sea, aunque ahora tendrán responsabilidades- Alice asintió

- YO NO LES DARE MI BENDICION!- Carlisle estaba enojado, estallo y Alice se encogió de nuevo, su padre no le había gritado desde que tenía 6 años y golpeo a Rosalie, Esme lo miro feo y Jasper sintió que su corazón se quebraba, "no es una sensación que un hombre deba sentir" pensó , pero lo sentía, Carlisle no quería que su bebita, tuviera un bebito, y si antes le caía bien Jasper ahora lo odiaba. ¿Cómo no estaba aquí Edward paraqué le diera su merecido?

* * *

se que es corto y la espera es larga lo se lo se, pero no tenia computadora, hasta ayer :/ bueno, por lo que pueden ver cambie la gforma de narrar, es mas facil que estar cambiando por pov. edward pov alice y esas cosas, disfrutenlo espero que aun quieran mi historia, (:

besos,.


	6. Chapter 6

La historia es mía, los personajes de Meyer :)

* * *

**Cap6**

Isabella se estiro en la cama soñolienta, hace mucho que no dormía bien, cuando se estiro por completo sus manos tocaron otro cuerpo, abrió los ojos de golpe y reprimió un grito, inmediatamente al ver el rostro de Edward aun dormido, levanto las sabanas para ver su cuerpo, suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba vestida, volvió a dirigir su rostro hacia Edward, Isabella sonrío pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza, no era decente estar en la cama de Edward, se giro dándole la espalda a su acompañante, respiro en la almohada para oler el aroma de su amor platónico "parezco una psicópata!" . Decidió levantarse e irse a su habitación además de que tenía que hablar con Alice, miro el reloj que estaba a su lado, suspiro había pasado tres horas desde que se durmió ahí. Cuando se quería levantar sintió un brazo rodear su cintura, se tenso, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, Edward la junto más a su cuerpo, Isabella temblaba

- Edward?- dijo en susurro- debes soltarme- tomo su mano y con cuidado la quito de su cintura, suspiro y se levanto rápidamente, tenía que salir de ahí, abrió la puerta sin querer hacer ruido, lo logro y sonrió satisfecha. Se fijo hacia los dos lados asegurándose que no venia nadie, salió corriendo y entro a su habitación, estallo a carcajadas, había dormido con Edward, y estaba emocionada, entro a la ducha, se sentía muy contenta, y le entraron unas ganas envidiables de sentirse bonita, se tardo 30 minutos, pensando en que nunca había dormido mejor en todos sus años de vida, salió del baño y se vistió, busco sus sandalias, y no las encontraba, entro de nuevo al baño pero no estaban, mientras ella buscaba las sandalias Edward despertaba, tanteo a su lado con la mano, para ver si encontraba el cuerpo de Isabella, abrió los ojos y suspiro, ella se había despertado antes y el no vio su reacción, se levanto y miro el reloj, faltaban 30 minutos para que Mike llegara, arreglo su cama y se dirigió a la ducha. Edward recordó todo, y se sintió enojado consigo mismo, no había golpeado a Jasper, por darle la razón a bella, eso lo hacía enojar aun más.

Isabella recordó donde estaban estaba justo debajo de la cama de Edward, así que fue a la habitación, iba a tocar pero escucho el agua de la ducha, entro, sería rápida, busco la sandalia y la encontró debajo de la cama pero faltaba una, recorrió con cuidado toda la habitación, hasta que la vio, estaba cerca del armario de Edward, la tomo, y escucho como se cerraba la llave, quiso correr, el agua no se escuchaba, la manija de la puerta giro y ella se metió dentro del armario, entonces vio que Edward salió de la ducha enredando una toalla en su cadera, su cabello estaba tan mojado que gotas de agua caían por su rostro, con sus manos toco su cabello peinándolo un poco, quiso morir, ella jamás había mirado a un hombre y lo había catalogado, ella no sabía qué era lo que más le gustaba de un hombre, porque jamás se lo había planteado, pero ahora lo sabía, sabía que le encantaba la "V" que se formaba en la cadera de Edward, sus brazos y la espalda ancha, le encantaba que su mandíbula se tensara, y le encantaba aun mas sus pies, sus hermosos pies. Vio que Edward se sentó en su cama, Isabella tenia una mano en la boca, evitando que se escuchara algo y la otra en el corazón, lo sentía latir con fuerza. Ajeno a todo, Mike caminaba hacia la habitación de su amigo, pensando en lo que se había enterado, la situación de alice, ¿como pudo ser tan descuidada? Pensó, aunque un bebé, siempre es una bendición. Llego frente al cuarto de Edward y tanteo la puerta, pero estaba abierta

- Siempre eres puntual- su voz, hacia notar una sonrisa en su rostro, y Mike lo supo, así que sonrío

- Siempre- paso a la habitación y dio un largo suspiro- acabas de ducharte verdad- al perder el sentido de la vista, Mike desarrollo los demás, olía la humedad y sentía el vapor del agua, respiraba el shampooh de Edward y algo mas,

- Así es, estoy aun en toalla- Isabella quiso darse de topes, a quien se le ocurría meterse en un closet, cuando el dueño está desnudo, el closet era amplio, muy amplio, asi que descolgó un abrigo y se lo echo encima, escondiéndose, rogaba porque Edward no lo levantara y la descubriera, sería demasiado vergonzoso.

- Eres un cerdo, abusas de que no veo verdad?- Edward soltó una carcajada que hizo que se le contrajera el abdomen, Isabella creyó que había muerto, su corazón dejo de latir unos segundos, miro los hombros de Edward encogidos gracias a la risa, después miro a Mike, que se sentó en frente de Edward. – porque estas tan feliz?

- No lo sé, bueno si lo se…pero no te lo diré, no aun- Mike se encogió, de hombros, sabia que aunque presionara a Edward no iba a decirle, así que lo dejo pasar

- Has visto a victoria- a Isabella se le entumieron las piernas, quería estirarse, pero al escuchar ese nombre se quedo quieta de nuevo

- No, ayer tuve una pelea con ella, sale a embriagarse, y no cuida al niño- Mike hizo una mueca.- estoy cansado de ella, ya no somos pareja- Isabella se asombro, pero Mike no- quise quitarle al niño, pero ambos sabemos que no puedo pelearlo- Mike asintió.- iré a cambiarme- Edward se comporto serio y se metió a la ducha de nuevo, se cambiaria ahí, ya que tenia su ropa interior en el baño, después saldría a ver que se pondría. Isabella aprovecho el momento, y la situación pues Mike no podía verla, salió del closet y gateo, pero Mike movio su pierna impidiéndole pasar, ella se asusto

- Se que eres tu Isabella- bella lo miro, Mike tenia una sonrisa como del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas,

- Mike, vine por mis sandalias y todo se complico- el asintió- te juro que es eso-

- Lo se, ahora bueno…debes de irte antes de que salga Edward- Isabella se levanto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mike y salió de la habitación, ahora a ella le tocaba arreglarse, suspiro aliviada, adoraba a Mike

- Es injusto sabes?- Alice estaba acostada con Jasper, el la abrazaba, alice tenia lagrimas en sus ojos

- Que es injusto?- susurro Jasper, ella suspiro y se giro en sus brazos para verlo

- Que papá no nos quiera dar su bendición… - Jasper la abrazo fuerte, sabia que a su novia le dolía que su padre se impusiera, pero tal vez cedería después, se quedaron en silencio minutos, tal vez una hora, hasta que Jasper hablo

- Crees que sea niña o niño?- ella feliz, se acerco y beso con un casto beso los labios de su novio, después se llevo la mano a pancita, y medito unos momentos , que sería su bebé

-Creo que será una niña- él, la imito y le puso la mano sobre la de ella, se acorruco mas y beso la cabeza de su novia

-Jamás te dejare Alice, jamás los dejare a ti y a nuestro bebe…- Jasper tenia nublada la vista, odiaba el sentimiento de llorar, no le gustaba estar triste, a Alice la delataban sus hormonas, y empezó a llorar en silencio, no sabía si de felicidad, al saber que Jasper no se iría o de tristeza porque su padre no quería a su bebe. Ambos se quedaron abrazado uno al otro, esperando que pasaran los días para ver a su lindo hijo. El tiempo pasaba lento para ellos.

Carlisle se paseaba en su habitación, Esme lo miraba sonriendo desde su lugar de la cama, estaba tan preocupado por Alice, su bebita, que solo quería echarse a llorar, pero no lo permitiría, aunque también sabía que no podía hacer nada. Dio una ultima vuelta y se acosto en la cama con su esposa.

- Seremos abuelos-susurro, esme lo abrazo asintiendo

- Unos muy guapos abuelos- Carlisle la acogió en sus brazos, y durmieron juntos

Mike y Edward salieron de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Isabella, ella saludo en voz alta para que Mike la escuchara

- Hola bella- el rubio tenia en su cara una sonrisa muy grande, la misma que a Isabella le gustaba

- Mike es bueno verte por aquí- se acerco y lo tomo de un brazo, él era aun mas grande que Isabella, pero a ella no le intimidaba, por primera vez, no le daba miedo tocar a alguien, incluso sonreírle o hablar.

- Hola Isabella- saludo Edward , ella lo miro y le sonrío- a donde vas?

- Iba a ver a Alice, no se si se encuentre bien- la mandibula de Edward estaba ahora apretada

- Creo que lo mejor es dejarla descansar, porque no damos un paseo por la plaza, podemos ver muchas cosas- Mike rio, Isabella aun no se acostumbraba al humor negro de su amigo,

- Claro- se aferro al brazo de él, mientras que su ángel malhumorado iba detrás de ellos.

La plaza era muy grande, cientos de personas estaban ahí, había arboles alrededor y en medio de la gran plaza, al lado izquierdo había un mercado rodante, había mujeres y hombres comprando fruta u otras cosas, a lado derecho había una fuente, en ese lugar niños corriendo alrededor, mojándose unos a los otros, todo parecía hermoso, el día estaba soleado, pero no estaba tan fuerte el calor, Isabella había elegido bien su atuendo, un short no muy corto, y una camisa de botones roja, además de la sandalias. Edward iba con unas bermudas hasta mas debajo de la rodilla, sandalias cafes y una camisa negra, Mike estaba casi igual, solo que llevaba una camisa verde con tirantes gruesos, y sus bermudas eran negras. A lo lejos se veía otra fuente, estaba debajo de un arco, ahí, había ángeles esculpidos, los pasos de Isabella se encaminaron hacia allá…Mike y Edward la siguieron. "es mujer" suspiro Edward mentalmente "lo ah descubierto" pensó Mike. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, se asombro, había ángeles perfectamente tallados, en el arco, además de la diosa de la fertilidad y pudo localizar a Cupido, además de Morfeo y otros dioses. Su corazón se apretó, ella amaba la literatura griega, amaba las historias de dioses, amaba todo relacionado con eso, y jamás creyó ver algo similar. La fuente, tenia agua de colores, cambiaba el tono de color, ella estaba impactada, se giro un poco y vio a Edward,

- Porque es de colores?- Edward no podía creer que la emocionara tanto, pues el ya estaba acostumbrado a las maravillas de su región, aun así explico con paciencia…

- El agua cambia depende del deseo que pidas…o depende del color de tu alma- Isabella no podía creerlo

- Los deseos se cumplen?- su pregunta tenía demasiada fe, estaba mirando a la fuente, Edward le diría que eran niñerías, pero Mike lo detuvo antes tomandole el hombro

- Depende de que tanto lo quieras- contesto su amigo, Isabella le tomo la mano y la apretó fuerte, ella sabía que deseo iba a pedir y lo iba a desear con todo su corazón. Quién diría que algo así existiera, entonces recordó que no estaba en su mundo…era de otra dimensión.

Alice corría de un lugar a otro, habían pasado dos semanas y ella no tenía ningún síntoma de embarazo, solo los antojos, y las locas hormonas, pero eso era siempre, estaba feliz, su padre aun no les daba su bendición, pero ya había aceptado hacer una reunión en el palacio para decir la gran noticia; se acordó de su amiga, Isabella no la había ido a visitar, "tal vez esta enojada" pensó preocupada, salió de su habitación y fue a ala de su amiga. Toco dos veces y paso, eran las 3 de la tarde, Isabella estaba aun en la cama

- Bella?- toco su pierna moviéndola, para así despertarla- amiga despierta son las 3 de la tarde- los ojos de Isabella se comenzaron a abrir, le dolía la cabeza, y la garganta además de que sus ojos estaban muy hinchados, pero aun así, le dedico una gran sonrisa a su amiga.

- Alice, hola!- se levanto un poco, la chica la miro, ella conocía muy bien los ojos hinchados, conocía también ese timbre de voz, conocía la mirada de Bella, ya había investigado mucho de ella, así que se acerco solamente y la rodeo con sus delgados brazos, Isabella se aferro al brazo y empezó a llorar de nuevo

- Extraño a mamá y papá, - hipo entre sollozos- me siento tan sola…- Alice con un nudo en la garganta acariciaba la espalda de bella, se sentía culpable, ella era su guía y ahora estaría ocupada, era una mala guía, la tenia desprotegida, Isabella no paraba de llorar, hasta que se dio cuenta que sus sollozos eran desesperados…- lo siento Alice- se separo de ella con cuidado

- Perdóname amiga, te eh tenido tan desprotegida, se supone que soy tu guía- los ojos de Alice estaban llenos de lagrimas, que resbalaban una por una. Bella negó

- Se que tienes que decirme algo- dijo para cambiar el tema—su amiga sonrío

- Tengo un bebe en la panza- ambas se abrazaron contentas- aun no se que sea, me toca la próxima semana un chequeo, pero no se que suceda soy nueva en esto- rio nerviosa, y bella sonrío contenta

- Como se llamara?- Alice se encogió de hombros sonriendo,

- Tengo una idea bella- dijo de repente saltando sentada en la cama- antes que te la diga, quiero que sepas que te adoro y eres mi amiga…- Isabella asintió- cambiaras de guía temporalmente, será Edward!- no sabia si reír, gritar, llorar o enojarse con Alice, Su ángel siendo su guía?

Edward se paseaba en el despacho de su padre nervioso, no sabia de que hablarían, pero nunca lo había hecho llamar a su despacho, cinco minutos más tarde, los minutos más largos de la vida de Edward, se apareció Carlisle, atravesó la puerta y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "¿acaso Alice no está embarazada?" pensó, no podía explicarse otra razón más para sonreír.

- Hijo, se que es raro que te mande llamar aquí- Edward se sentó enfrente de su padre- pero es algo serio y no te hablare como tu padre, si no como lo que soy, el regidor de "Forks"- se acomodo mejor en la silla y puso los brazos en el escritorio mirando a su hijo- tendrás una responsabilidad ahora…serán un guía- Edward estaba emocionado, no pensaba que su padre, creyera que estaba preparado para eso, ya que la primera vez lo arruino.

- Enserio- estaba sentado al filo de la silla y se veía ansioso- esta vez no fallare- sonrío y su padre entrelazo los dedos de las manos,

- Tendras la oportunidad de ser un buen guía con la indicada, cada guía tiene un ser perfecto para guiar , nosotros tenemos lo que a los de otra dimensión les hace falta, somos su complemento, ya sea de amistad, paternal o de amor…- Edward estaba tan emocionado que no se había dado cuenta de las palabras de su padre- así que…no empezaras de cero, pero la parte difícil está presente aun- Edward se confundió- le tendrás que enseñar su pasado, tendrás que explicarle el futuro, pero lo mas importante es que debes estar con ella en el presente. El pasado de esta chica no es fácil, tendrás que estar ahí para verlo con ella

- Quién es?- pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta, no tenía conocimiento de un pasado tan difícil…

- Isabella VanDan…o mejor dicho Isabella Swan- Edward palideció, como le explicaría él , su pasado, algo tan difícil y que seguramente los dos odiaban, le paso un escalofrió a Edward, como le explicaría la razón por la que estaba aquí .

- Bella- susurro apenas audiblemente

* * *

HOLA no muy largo, lo se, pro aquí esta, ya me organice en la facultad asi que ya tendre tiempo, creo que todos los viernes subire (: las quiero gracias por seguir leyendoo (: amos sus RR,perdon sis no los contesto todos, peor algunos no puedo hacerlo,aun así gracias :)


	7. Chapter 7

los personajes de meyer la historia m[ia C

* * *

Primer día para ambos

- Bueno- dijo Edward después de un gran suspiro- ahora que ambos sabemos que seré tu guía, debemos empezar, Alice no hizo mucho trabajo- Isabella asintió, sentía que la cabeza la de daba vueltas y no creía lo que le estaba pasando- vamos a ir aun lugar donde empezaremos a repasar algunas cosas, es como una oficina, esa será de nosotros – la chica volvió a asentir, cansado dio un suspiro y se dirigieron ambos al lugar donde empezaría su calvario, tanto para bella como para Edward,

- Crees que se hayan equivocado de guía- Edward la miro rápidamente y negó

- Aquí todo es muy exacto, aquí nadie de los que controlan a los guía se equivoca, solo que Alice es muy estúpida- a bella se le oprimió el corazón

- No debes decir eso…- Edward la miro y se encogió de hombros, pasaron por muchos lugares, Isabella no había visto hasta ahora ningún coche, caminaron muchos pasillos y calles, hasta que llegaron a un edificio blanco, era tan blanco que le calaba la vista, miro a Edward

- Hemos llegado- se dirigieron hacia adentro, personas saludaban a Edward, algunos con una reverencia cordial y otros tomaban su mano, pareciera que no veían a Isabella, hasta que Edward la presentaba "ella es Isabella, esta bajo mi protección" , así pasaron los pasillos blancos, con personas corriendo con libros, subieron escaleras blancas y había mas personas tomando libros, algunos no tan gruesos, hasta que llegaron a una puerta blanca, había mucho ruido, Edward la abrió susurrándole algo que bella no alcanzo a escuchar, pasaron y el ruido cesó, había una mesa negra con sillas del mismo color, el contraste parecía maravilloso, arriba de la mesa había un libro azul muy grueso, un libro que tenia escrito con letras doradas Isabella, ambos se sentaron, uno junto al otro entonces Edward empezó a hablar:

- Bien, este es tu libro, esta es tu historia, la primera vez que respiraste, se escribió este libro, aquí esta tu vida, Todo lo que pasaste, hiciste, lloraste y sonreíste…si amaste aquí esta, si odiaste lo sabremos, recordaras muchas cosas, tal vez no te gusten, pero necesitamos saber por que estas aquí- la miraba con sus ojos esmeralda algo preocupado, pues mientras iba hablando, ella se ponía pálida "volver a vivir algo que me lastima" pensaba mientras su ángel hablaba

- No quiero- se levantaría de la mesa, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, Edward la tomo rápidamente de la mano- no Edward- negó rápidamente- no me detengas, por favor no lo hagas, no quiero saber más de eso, lo eh olvidado- sus lagrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas, Edward sostenía fuertemente su mano, no por darle apoyo a Isabella, si no para tomar fuerzas,

- Lo siento Isabella- se levanto- tenemos que hacerlo, soy tu guía estaré aquí contigo, no estarás sola…tenemos que resolver esto- ambos se sentaron, Edward suspiro y abrazo un poco a la chica, la sentía temblar, el también temblaba, sabia que esto seria difícil, pero hoy no, hoy solo recordarían los primeros días de Isabella, cuando sus padres aun no morían, cuando la soltó, Isabella miro el libro, tomo la pasta azul y la acaricio, no sabía si era por rencor o por que había amado de cierta manera su vida

- Por que se escribió un libro, si yo no pertenecía ahí?- Edward la miro,

- Algunas almas son tercas, y van a la tierra, otras solo se equivocan…otras mas solo tienen que dar un mensaje a la tierra y regresan aquí- ella asintió

- Es muy grueso- acaricio el grosor del libro

- Hiciste muchas cosas- susurro Edward, ella hablaba monótonamente, suspiro- tenemos que empezar, ábrelo...-ella lo abriría decidida, pero Edward la detuvo poniendo su mano arriba de la de ella- nos podemos detener cuando sientas que es demasiado…no solo lo leeremos, estaremos en ese lugar, esteremos físicamente en donde leamos, - Isabella lo miro sin entender- nos meteremos dentro del libro…cuando lo abras cerraras los ojos, esto puede marear- Isabella se asombro, y le dio miedo pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, abrió el libro…el libro decía "el primer suspiro" suspiro y cerró los ojos. – ábrelos Isabella, y no te preocupes no pueden vernos- Isabella lo obedeció, se encontraban en una sala blanca, al mirar se sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, ahí estaban los que deberían de ser sus padres, un hombre tomando la mano de la mujer acostada en una camilla con una enorme panza, el hombre tenia un bigote y sus ojos lucian nerviosos, se parecían a los ojos de ella, "ahora se que mis ojos los eh sacado de mi padre, y al parecer las mismas facciones que mi madre, solo que ella era hermosa" había miles de ideas en su cabeza,

- René tranquila!- hablo el hombre- solo respira…uuuhhaahhuhhaa- hacia que respiraba sacando el aire y volviendo a llenar los pulmones

- Cállate Charlie- el rostro de la mujer estaba lleno de sudor, y miraba molesta a su esposo- es tu culpa!- y gritaba apretando la mano de su esposo- DEMONIOS esto duele!- Isabella soltó una risita y Edward la miro

- Solo lo había visto en películas- aclaro y Edward sonrío mirando la escena de nuevo, una luz se metió al cuarto, se poso a un lado de René era como una esfera de luz- Edward que es eso?- el siguió la mirada y sonrió

- Ya lo veras- la esfera dio vueltas alrededor de ellos y después tomo forma de un humano, parándose a un lado, su cabello era castaño, era delgado y alto, tenía un pantalón blanco con una camisa del mismo color y sus pies los llevaba descalzos, se veía nervioso, Isabella lo miraba con atención, Rene grito causando que la figura sacara unas alas gigantes y se rodeara con ellas, Isabella se tapo la boca con su mano

- Es un ángel…-susurro

- Es tu ángel- corrigió Edward, el ángel rio y se destapo de sus alas, otra esfera como esa bajo y dio vueltas como la anterior para después ponerse a un lado de Charlie, era alta y el cabello dorado lacio y largo, miraba a Charlie y a Esme, miro al otro ángel y lo saludo, ambos estaban esperando algo, Isabella giro a ver a Edward

- Tengo dos ángeles?- el negó

- Solo tenemos uno…- dijo con cuidado entonces en la cabeza de Isabella hizo click

- Tengo un hermano- Edward no contesto y se puso a ver la escena, le encantaba ver nacimientos

- DEMONIOS! Siento que ya vienen!- grito Rene

- YA VIENEN!- grito Charlie, llego un doctor al cuarto y le sonrío a la pareja primeriza

- Ansiosos?- Rene lo fulmino con la mirada, el doctor rio y checo la dilatación de la mujer- estas lista, es solo que ahora viene el trabajo difícil…pujar- Charlie estaba pálido, vería a sus bebes, Rene tomo con más fuerza la mano de Charlie y empezó el parto

- NOOOO! AAAGGR!- Charlie estaba a punto de llorar al ver el rostro de su esposa- me dueleee!

- Lo se cariño, prometo que serán los últimos!- Isabella miraba en shock el parto, no porque nunca hubiera visto uno, si no porque tenía un hermano y lo quería conocer

- Ya viene el primero Rene- Edward estaba fascinado- puja! – ella obedeció- ya salió su cabecita- dijo el doctor, el segundo ángel dio vueltas alrededor del doctor estaba riendo, la risa era hermosa, - ahora los hombros- el ángel no dejaba de moverse, mientras que René no dejaba de pujar- Listo!- salió el bebé, y al instante la angelita le mando un beso, era un barón, el beso hizo llorar al bebe,

- Le regalo el aliento- explico Edward- los ángeles, mandan un beso y lo dan y regalan aliento- Isabella estaba fascinada, se acerco con cuidado para ver a su hermanito las doctoras lo checaban, el otro ángel empezó a dar vueltas estaba desesperado-

- Viene el otro, puja René- estaba agotada, pero pujo como quiera, anhelaba ver a sus pequeños, hizo el mismo procedimiento, entonces salió la cabecita, y después lo hombros, el ángel al ver a su bebe, se quedo en shock era tan hermosa, - es una niña- dijo el doctor , analizo a la bebe y no respiraba, - no respira- dijo el doctor a la enfermera, que empezaron a checarla y poner dos dedos en su corazón dándole ritmo cardiaco, el ángel se dio cuenta y volo a donde estaba su bebe, le dio un beso en la frente y la bebe suspiro, tenia aliento, Isabella estaba maravillada. Juntaron a los bebes en los brazos de la madre, la cual llorando besaba la cabecita de sus pequeños

- Mi pequeño Emmett y mi pequeña Isabella- Charlie tocaba a sus hijos con mucho cuidado "soy muy torpe, los puedo romper" pensaba, Esme le dio un beso a su esposo en shock, después de un momento en el que Isabella sintió los brazos de su madre, se los llevaron a los cuneros, donde había muchos ángeles al rededor de los bebes, el ángel de Isabella se poso detrás de ella y la cubrió con sus alas, el ángel amaba a la pequeña Isabella, la sonrisa y la mirada de él era tan pura que Isabella lloro, nadie en su vida la había visto de esa manera, su ángel la amaba

- Ese fue tu primer suspiro- Edward tomo de la mano a Isabella y regresaron a la sala blanca, bella estaba mareada,- estas bien- ella asintió sonriendo, abrazo a Edward

- Gracias por mostrarme esto- él se quedo tieso, pero después la abrazo , y se formo una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba haciendo las cosas bien

- Por nada…estas bajo mi protección-

* * *

siempre demoro mucho en subir, asi que les subi esto poquito, para que lean y me digan que les parece, espero que les guste en verdad, bueno ahora me retiro ire a la facultada BESOOOOS

cucicuci! muak


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando llego bella a su habitación, se quito los zapatos y se tumbo en la cama, tenía un hermano y ella no lo sabia, las primeras imágenes de su vida fueron hermosas, cuando vio a su ángel sintió una sensación extraña, "tal vez es porque no eh visto a nadie tan hermoso, además de Edward" pensó. Se quedo dormida, con la idea de buscar a su hermano.

Edward estaba en la oficina de su padre, contándole lo que había pasado, Carlisle lo escuchaba con emoción, después de que terminaron la charla Edward se dirigió hacia su habitación, donde lo intercepto su hermana, aunque estaba enojado con ella, por haber cometido una estupidez tan joven, la quería demasiado, ella fue la alegría de la casa cuando llego, prácticamente le salvo la vida. Le sonrío, y ella corrió a sus brazos, Edward la abrazo fuerte, era imposible enojarse con ella.

Renesme & Jacob, estaban abrazados, sentados en un campo, mirando el cielo, y las diferentes nubes, pero ninguno decía algo. Ella estaba feliz por tenerlo a su lado y el se sentía completo, pero había algo que ninguno de los dos podía descifrar, llevaban algunos meses, y ninguno se había atrevido a dar un paso formal, recoraban la primera vez que se conocieron, la promesa que hicieron, Jacob era un chico al que no le gustaban las formalidades, nada que incluyera a la familia, en cambio Ness, soñaba con la idea de casarse con un vestido blanco, y moría por presentar a Jacob, pero no lo presionaría, ella sabia que a él, no le gustaban esas cosas.

Te quiero- susurro Jacob en la oreja de ella, se estremeció y sonrío.

Te quiero mucho mas- el besó su cabeza, y ella se estiro para besarle la barbilla

Quiero que el viernes lo separes para mí- dijo Jacob después de que pensó mucho esa idea, durante casi una semana.

Podría separar un año para ti amor- dijo con dulzura, aunque en realidad ella quería decir "podría separar toda mi vida por ti" pero de nuevo, pensó en no presionarlo, él sonrió y asintió- que haremos?

Es una sorpresa…- dijo nervioso mirando el cielo, ella no le pregunto mas, se recargo con él y quedaron más tiempo abrazados.

Pasaron los días, había llegado el viernes de nuevo, significaba una cita en el cuarto blanco para bella & Edward, los viernes se reunirían, ya que los demás días Edward veía a Victoria junto a su hijo. Bella estaba haciéndose una coleta en el cabello, sonrio frente al espejo y salió a dirigirse a la sala, ahí solo se encontraba esme leyendo una revista

Hola esme- saludo bella, acercadose para besarle la mejilla, la aludida sonrio quitando la vista de su revista y saludo a bella

Te vez hermosa- Isabella se sonrojo un poco y agradeció- que tal te va con tu nuevo guía?- dejo la revista a un lado y se concentro en bella

Edward es muy paciente, es muy buen guía….solo eh tenido una sesión , hoy el la segunda- Esme se inclino para adelante, y cruzando la pierna miro fijamente a bella

Espero y todo resulte como esperamos- dijo sonriendo, las palabras tomaron un buen sentido con bella aunque nerviosa regreso la sonrisa a Esme.

Como esta Alice?- pregunto, la tenía en el cuarto de enfrente y no la había visto más que dos veces después de que la cambiaran de guía

Esta emocionada, no deja de repetir que quiere que el tiempo pase rápido, aun no saben el sexo del bebe, pero estoy segura que eso no importa, ni para ellos ni para nadie- bella asintió , ese bebe llegaría a una buena familia, sin importar que fuera. Se escucharon unos pasos, lo que avisaba a ambas que Edward se acercaba, la sonrisa de Esme brilló, al igual que las encendidas mejillas de Isabella

Es hora de irnos- se dirigía hacia esme, aunque las palabras eran para Isabella, tomo el rostro de su madre y plasmo un beso en la frente, la miraba con adoración, a Isabella se le encogió el corazón, ella jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo así, Esme lo miraba con ternura, Isabella jamás tuvo una mirada así, después Edward, le tomo las manos a su madre y las beso ambas, sonriéndole. Se dirigió después a Isabella y le indico que salieran.

Adiós Esme-se despidió con un nudo en la garganta Edward puso su mano en la espalda de Isabella guiándola hacia afuera, después que recorrieron el mismo camino que la vez anterior, con las mismas rutinas de presentarla, se toparon con un señor, ya era grande, tal vez 50 años, traía puesto un traje negro, con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, zapatos negros, tenia puesta unas gafas, el hombre era afroamericano, cabello blanco, mirando a Edward sonrío,

Tu protegida no Edward- dijo cuando estrecharon sus manos, Edward asintió

Así es señor, tenia años de no verlo, demasiado tiempo para mi agrado, espero y no se haya olvidado de su alumno- dijo guardando su mano en el bolso de su pantalón, al igual que el hombre

Claro que no, pero preséntame a esta hermosa chica-Edward sonrío y pasando una mano por la espalda baja de Isabella, la empujo con cuidado hacia adelante ya que ella se quedo como un árbol

Se llama, Isabella Swan, es timida, es mi protegida-

Ya veo- el hombre miro a Isabella, a los ojos y esta sostuvo esa mirada, se sentía cómoda mirándolo, no le daba vergüenza o otra cosa parecida, estaba cómoda- esta chica es una caja de sorpresas,- ambos hablaban de Isabella como si no estuviera, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada, aunque los dos hombres no lo hacían con ninguna saña .

Eso crees?- el hombre asintió y acercándose a Isabella se presento estirando su mano

Soy Math…Math Erveey – Isabella tomo su mano, el hombre se acerco y le deposito un pequeño beso,

Soy Isabella-contesto sonrojada

No dejes que este niño te intimide Bella- tanto como a Edward como a su protegida le extraño que él le dijera de esa manera- la persona que tiene el carácter fuerte entre ustedes dos, eres tu- rio y se despidió- hasta luego, espero verlos pronto…-se retiro caminando sonriendo

Siempre fue extraño- dijo a bella, llevándola hacia dentro de aquel lugar blanco tan grande, llegaron hasta la gran oficina, Isabella pensaba en que tan equivocado estaba ese hombre, ella con carácter fuerte? JAMAS, entraron y se quedaron de pie, ahí estaba el gran libro- hoy veremos cuando entraste a la secundaria- Edward la saco de sus pensamientos

Pero, no puedo ver más de mis padres?- Edward negó

Tenemos que ir rápido, después de que sepamos algo relevante en tu vida anterior, podremos escoger algunos recuerdos que quisieras recatar, tu vida se borrara- Isabella se mareo, secundaria, dios santo, la peor época de su vida, que vergüenza que Edward supiera todo

No puedo ir yo sola?- Edward la miro

No, ¿Por qué quieres ir sola?- la curiosidad creció, al ver el movimiento inconsciente de Isabella, el jugueteo de sus manos

Es solo por que quiero ir sola- agacho la mirada

Dime…eso no es Isabella, soy tu guía, debes decírmelo-

Es de verdad quiero ir sola- su frente sudaba

No es eso…pero es que ahora te hechas para atrás?- Edward se puso una mano en la cadera – pensé que tenias algo de valentía, Math nunca se equivoca, pero creo que contigo si lo hizo- Isabella lo miro enojada, como se atrevía a decirle eso, él no sabia lo que ella había vivido

Es vergonzoso Edward, no quiero que veas lo que pase, no quiero que estés ahí, se que tu también lo sientes…no quiero que alguien más lo sienta, quiero ir sola- las lagrimas de la resbalaron por sus mejillas, mientras que Edward estaba plasmado, ella quería protegerlo a él,

Isabella- carraspeo para librarse del nudo en la garganta,- iremos juntos por que soy tu guía, porque para eso estoy… por eso fui elegido, para ayudarte ,así que abre ese libro, tómame de la mano, cierra los ojos, y empecemos a buscar algo para librarte de ese pasado- ella se sintió como una niña regañada pues él utilizó ese tono para hablar, solo abrió el libro, y tomo su mano cerrando los ojos, pronto se fueron dentro de la historia.

Listo- susurro ella- la secundaria

Recuerda que no pueden vernos ni escucharnos- ella asintió, - bien ahora tenemos que esperar a verte- habían llegado a los pasillo de la secundaria, Isabella tenía 16 años en ese entonces, los pasillos estaban vacios, y estaba frio el lugar, no se escuchaba nada, ambos se recargaron en los casilleros, esperando el momento de salida-este lugar da miedo- hablo Edward después de varios minutos sin decir nada- las escuelas no son asi, en la segunda dimensión- Isabella lo miro

Como son?- puso sus ojos chocolate en los esmeralda de Edward, el cual sonreía.

Son muy diferentes, lo sabrás cuando entres a clases- ella sintió un golpe en el estomago…¿mas clases? Pero si ella ya no tenía que cruzar la secundaria, ella ya estaba estudiando derecho!- es demasiado diferente a esto…- Isabella iba a hablar pero sonó el timbre de receso, todos salieron, era una multitud, Isabella inconscientemente, se aferro al brazo de Edward y se escondió detrás, el veía atentamente a todos los estudiantes, entonces vio a Isabella, tan menudita y sin que nadie la viera, el cabello lo tenia con el apartado en medio, causando que de ambos lados una cortina de cabello tapara su rostro. Llevaba puesto una sudadera azul, y un pantalón de mezclilla, no miraba a nadie y se dirigía hacia su casillero. Cuando Isabella se vio, a ella misma, caminando encorvada, y mirando al suelo, sintió lastima por ella misma, pero sintió terror cuando Tyler la empujo, ella sabía que pasaría ese día, y lo había querido bloquear siempre.

Ten más cuidado- dijo entre dientes el chico, Isabella se encogió por dos razones, le había dolido el golpe, y sentía que lloraría de miedo, se aferro a sus libros. Edward sentía rabia, él la había visto, y la había empujado adrede, ¿Por qué no se disculpo? Estaba muy enojado, pero él no sabía lo que seguía. En ese momento, la escena cambio, ahora se podía ver a Isabella en la biblioteca, sentada en un sillón leyendo, estaba a un lado de una ventana,

Bien- hablo Edward- vamos a sentarnos, algo me dice que esto tardara- dijo sonriéndole a Isabella, pues el libro que ella traía era grueso, Isabella recordó ese momento, recordó que estaba muy emocionada, el chico le declararía su amor a la chica, recordaba muy bien las palabras, pues quería que esas fueran las mismas con que la conquistaran. La Isabella que estaba sentada en el sofá, abrazo el libro cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, mientras Edward la observaba maravillado, le parecía divertido ver a una chica abrazar un libro sonriendo.

Me matara este libro- susurraron ambas Isabella's, Edward miro a su Bella, y frunció el ceño.

Chica, ya nadie está en la biblioteca y me quiero ir temprano…ya acabaras?- la Isabella del sillón miro hacia arriba, estaba Scarlet, la chica gótica de la escuela, la que cerraba la biblioteca, la que amaba los libros de brujería y magia negra, la que ayudaba a Isabella de vez en cuando.- bien- suspiro- te quedaras otra noche aquí no?- Isabella asintió frenetica,

Muchas gracias scarlet- a Scarlet le daba mucha lástima Isabella, y deseaba con todo su corazón gótico, jamás ser como ella.

Si, si, si…bueno, quedamos como la otra vez no? Te dejo las llaves, pero mañana a las 8 te veré aquí para abrir la biblioteca- dijo caminando hacia atrás, llego como a unos 8 pasos de Isabella.

Claro- contesto, dejando el libro en sus piernas, Scarlet aventó las llaves, Isabella las cacho y sonrío

Veo que vas progresando- dijo Scarlet dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la salida. La Isabella del sillón, jugaba girando el llavero en su dedo índice contenta.

Antes no las atrapaba…ese fue el primer día en que coordiné mis manos- rio Isabella, viéndose a si misma en el sillón, - antes me caía en la cabeza o en la frente- explico a Edward, el cual sonrió los tres estaban contentos, los tres sentían lo que la Isabella del sillón, sentía. Mientras que una Isabella leía un libro, Edward y la otra bella, se sentaron junto a la ventana, había pasado 2 horas, Edward cabeceaba de vez en cuando, hasta que por fin, quedo dormido, recargado en el hombro de Isabella. "desearía ser más fuerte para acomodarlo, esta todo chueco" pensó Isabella mirando a Edward, recargo su cabeza en la de él.

Por dios, pero que si esta chica esta aquí hasta en la noche- las dos isabellas y Edward saltaron. La Isabella del sillón, al igual que Edward, saltaron de sorpresa, mientras que la otra Isabella salto de miedo, se acercaba lo peor. Era Tyler, Jessica, Irina, Laurent, Alex, Demian y Nathan. La Isabella del sillón, doblo la pagina del libro, y lo cerro, se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, Edward e Isabella, se levantaron igual, los tres se sentían desesperados.

Pero a dónde vas!- grito Irina, la chica popular de la escuela, que odiaba a Isabella por que sabia que estaba enamorada de nathan, el chico no tan popular, pero al fin y al cabo el novio de Irina, - vas vale que dejes de correr como un gatito asustado- dijo con odio, esto lo venían planeando desde hace un mes.

Detente- dijo Nathan, al escuchar su voz dulce, se detuvo.

Tu lo querías?- pregunto Edward, a Isabella, mientras que los otros chicos se acercaban a la otra Isabella.

Demasiado…tanto como para cometer el error de detenerme…-la voz de Isabella, causo un escalofrió a Edward. Isabella le tomo la mano a Edward y la apretó. Se acercaron hasta donde estaba la otra Isabella rodeada por todos. Cuando estuvieron mas cerca pudieron ver , que Tyler saco una cámara de video.

Bien, Isabella- Tyler la grababa mientras Alex, hablaba- bienvenida al show donde tú eres la protagonista…- ahora los tres sentían miedo…Edward jamás lo había sentido de esa manera, estaba temblando al igual que la Isabella que estaba rodeada por esos chicos. Bella, sentía miedo, pero la vergüenza corria en ella aun mas, la humillación.

Sabemos que tienes un hermoso cuerpo- dijo Laurent- por eso venimos, a que no lo muestres- a lsabella se le fue la sangre del cuerpo, la sintió en los pies. Quería correr y no podía ¿ por que se había detenido?

ALTO!- grito Irina- no venimos a eso, al menos yo no vine a eso- dijo mirando a Nathan, que esperaba con ansias que Isabella se quitara la ropa.-

Tiene razón- agrego jessica- solo venimos a tomarle unas cuantas fotos, en eso habíamos quedado- la sala estaba oscura, solo la luz de la video cámara, y la luz de la luna que pasaba por las ventanas, alumbraban la biblioteca.

Bien, amárrenla- dijo Tyler aburrido- pero después es nuestra- le susurro a irina

Hagan lo que quieran con ella cerdos-dijo con asco, y saco el maquillaje de su bolso. Isabella pataleaba desesperada, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, estaba apunto de gritar, cuando la mano de Demian golpeo su cara de una cachetada-

Cállate, nadie te escucha no hagas que me de dolor de cabeza- Edward lloraba, pues sentía lo mismo que Isabella, pero también sentía rabia, y también lloraba por eso, aunque bella, solo miraba, estaba como en shock, no se movía,pero aun sujetaba la mano de Edward

Empecemos- Jessica e Irina, empezaron a maquillarla, ridículamente claro, rompieron su sudadera, Isabella tria solo una blusa delgada, que se apegaba a su cuerpo, Tyler sin que Irina se diera cuenta le rompió la blusa dejándola, con solo el sosten.

Eres un idiota- Irina lo golpeo con algo, Isabella aun atada, lloraba y tenía demasiada vergüenza, nathan no era, el chico del libro, empezaron a ridiculizarla en el video, tomando su cara, y diciendo cosas obscenas de ella.

Son unos animales- Edward, lloraba sin cesar, abrazo fuertemente a bella, recargándola en su pecho, Isabella solo miraba esa escena, no lloro en ningún momento, solo espero. Cuando termino Irina, recogieron todo y con un golpe dejaron inconsciente a Isabella. La escena cambio, y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, los tres miraron la nueva habitación en la que estaban. Estaba recostada en una cama, sin su pantalón, se miro y aun tenia la ropa interior puesta, sintieron un alivio…bueno solo Edward e Isabella, ya que bella sabía lo que se avecinaba. Nathan salió de un cuarto, era el baño, lo sabía por la luz que salía de ahí, y podía ver el lavabo, la luz de la habitación era tenue,

Donde estoy- murmuro

Donde siempre quisiste estar- contesto Nathan, al mismo tiempo que bella, lo imitaba. Edward tenía el corazón quebrado, y aferro a bella de nuevo a su pecho. En ese momento Nathan se acerco a isbella, se subió arriba de ella, y comenzó a besarla, a Isabella no le gustaba el sabor de esos besos, sabían raro, y era porque nathan se había drogado, además de estar tomando cerveza, recorrió todo su cuerpo, mientras ella gritaba

Suéltame nathan- él, la miro

Que no es esto lo que querías?- Isabella se moría de miedo, y Edward de rabia.

No así…creía que era por

Amor?- la interrumpió Nathan, solto una carcajada y siguió besando a Isabella

No quiero que veas lo que sigue- dijo bella a Edward,

isabella- dijo con la voz quebrada

ya no puedo regresemos- así tomados de la mano, regresaron al cuarto blanco, "fueron solo unos recuerdos…unos crueles recuerdos" pensó.

Ya no pueden hacerte daño- le dijo Edward, la abrazaria pero Isabella no se dejo, no dejaría que su ángel, la tocara jamás, menos por ser tan sucia como lo era, Edward se sorprendió y agacho la cabeza

Lo siento, pero es mi deber hacer esto, buscar en tu vida, un escape para que estés bien en esta dimensión

No es eso Edward- dijo Isabella sintiéndose culpable, por ver los ojos tristes de Edward

Entonces?- el la miro, triste, sentía lastima, no de ella, si no de no hacer nada, de no poder evitarlo.

Esa noche no solo fue Nathan- Edward quería vomitar, como los de la primera dimensión podían ser tan asquerosos- siguieron, Alexis, Laurent, Tyler…- Isabella salió de la habitación llorando, corrió hasta no poder, no sabía dónde estaba pero se escondió debajo de un árbol, y ahí lloro, todo lo que no pudo llorar, se abrazo fuerte, y recordó el por que se fijo en un chico nunca más "ya no soy virgen, y un hombre bueno merece a una chica pura" , pues ella había leído en todos sus libros, que la primera vez, era con el


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

los personajes de meyer *-*

* * *

Edward estaba en casa, dando vueltas por la sala, ya era de noche y no sabía donde estaba Isabella, no quería decirle a Carlisle que la perdió de vista. Pero se sentía tan débil en ese momento, eran sensaciones que jamás había tenido. Se sentó agotado, puso sus codos en las rodillas y con sus manos sostenía su cabeza agachada. "pobre de Isabella, pobre de mi dulce ángel" pensó.

Por otra parte estaba Ness, terminando de acomodar su cabello en una alta coleta, su cabello caía en pequeños risos. Vestía una blusa a cuadros celeste de botones, un pantalón de mezclilla y sus zapatillas azules. Solo quedaba esperar a que Jacob llegara por ella. Hoy era ese día especial para los dos. Uno que cambiaria sus vidas. Jacob aparco frente a su casa y en lugar de marcarle al celular para que saliera, toco la puerta. Hoy se presentaría con sus suegros, hoy les diría a los padres de Ness que estaban de novios, tal vez no les diría que la amaba y que la quería como a nadie había querido, pero no lo diría porque ni siquiera él lo había descubierto.

Se escucho el timbre, pero no bajo Ness, era imposible que fuera a quien esperaba. Termino de mirarse en el espejo y tomo su bolso. La puerta de su habitación sonó con dos golpecitos

- Cielo…ven abajo- la voz de su madre era dulce como siempre, pero tenía un toque de emoción.

- Ya voy- dijo mirando el reloj, Jacob nunca llegaba tarde y ya habían pasado diez minutos. "tal vez lo olvido, nunca nos vemos los viernes" bajo desilusionada y enojada. Lo haría pagar muy caro. Sus pies bajan los escalones, ella lo hacía distraída, levanto la vista y se encontró con su padre llevaba dos cervezas a la sala, la abrazo con un brazo y la llevo hasta por los hombros. Lo siguiente que vio, hizo que casi se desmayara, era Jacob, Jacob estaba sentado en el sillón para dos personas que estaba en la sala, se veía tan guapo, ella quería abrazarlo y besarlo, pero no era apropiado, no aquí en medio de todos.-Jake- susurro

- Cariño nunca nos dijiste que tenias un novio- y era verdad, nunca lo había dicho, aunque sus padres lo sabían, nunca lo escucharon de la voz de su hija. Renesmee camino hasta donde estaba Jake, se sentó a su lado y él le beso la frente.

- Que haces aquí-dijo en voz baja ,estaba aun sorprendida

- Te dije que sería una sorpresa- sonrío tomándole una mano, el padre de Ness le acerco la cerveza, él la tomo y dijo "gracias" dio un sorbo y empezó a hablar- bueno, la razón por la que estoy aquí, es porque quiero pedirles su permiso para salir con Ness- Ness creía que se pondría a llorar, estaba poniendo las cosas formales-

- Bueno-dijo su padre- creo que esta bien…si ella quiere- Ness asintió frenética, y a pesar de que Jacob se veía calmado y relajado, por dentro temblaba, y cada palabra que decía pensaba que iba a vomitar- bueno solo te diré una cosa muchacho…si tu haces sufrir a mi princesa, te arrancare cada parte del cuerpo, sin excepción- Jake cerró las piernas por reflejo y su suegro rio – si no haces nada indebido, podemos ser amigos- le tendió la mano la cual Jacob tomo y con un firme saludo, ahora era parte de la familia, la madre de Ness estaba feliz, sabía que su hija lo quería y le agradaba saber que en la mirada del muchacho también se notaba amor.

- Ahora quisiera llevarla a cenar- dijo Jake, Ness sonrío y su padre asintió,

- No regresen tan tarde- ambos negaron

- Esta segura conmigo- Jacob se levanto al mismo tiempo que su novia. Se veía tanta diferencia, el canela y ella vainilla, él grande y ella tan pequeña, él tan fuerte y ella tan frágil. Cuando salieron de casa, la madre de Ness se acurruco junto a su esposo

- Recuerdas, cuando pediste permiso a mi padres- el hombre la abrazo, y asintió

- Desde ese día jure que haría pasar a mi yerno , de la misma manera- ambos rieron, aunque la risa de ella seso

- Ese chico, es el amor que dolerá- dijo sin saber que tal vez tenía razón "pero es el que más se ama" pensaron ambos.

Era de madrugada e Isabella estaba debajo del mismo árbol , ya había dejado de llorar, y el coraje se había pasado, no era una persona rencorosa, no era de esas personas que deseaban el mal para otras…era de las personas que a pesar de todo, amaban. Se abrazos a ella misma, se empezó a preocupar…¿Cómo llegaría a casa? Se levanto y se propuso a buscar una fuente, la misma donde había pedido un deseo, camino varios metros, y vio la fuente , el agua saltaba de diferentes colores unos mas vivos que otros, pero parecía que estuvieran brincando divertidos. Se acerco y se quedo sentada en el borde de la fuente.

- Estas perdida?- su voz fue como un susurro, se estremeció- es muy tarde- esa voz no le daba miedo, esa voz la tranquilizaba, estaba a salvo.

* * *

lose me fui me perdí, pero no mori aquí estoy :D:D:D:D

espero y aun me quieran es corto pero tengo mas :D pronto graias gracias!


	10. Chapter 10

después de mucho pero aquí esta, ahora seré mas constante en subir y escribir.

muchas gracias a las que siguen, muchas gracias.

todo lo que reconoces es de .

* * *

Cap. 1O

- Estas perdida?- su voz fue como un susurro, se estremeció- es muy tarde- esa voz no le daba miedo, esa voz la tranquilizaba, estaba a salvo.

- Como me encontró?- preguntó

- Bueno, estoy seguro que este es el lugar mas bonito que conoces hasta hoy, y a este lugar viene solo personas inteligentes, cuando se sienten perdidas…tu que haces aquí?

- Huía- respondió bajando la mirada, le apenaba que él la mirara así, él camino dos pasos hacia la izquierda de Isabella y se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿De qué? ¿Estás bien?- la analizo de pies a cabeza, no tenía nada, ni un rasguño- ¿no estás herida verdad?- ella sacudió la cabeza negando

- No, yo solo quería huir de un momento, escaparme tantito- las lagrimas comenzaban a arder en sus ojos, ella apretó con todas sus fuerzas los labios para que esas lagrimas no resbalaran por sus mejillas, pero su corazón estaba inundado, tenia que llorar, no de coraje, si no de miedo. Todavía no se explicaba como de un día para otro, se había enterado de que estaba muerta. Como se pudo haber enamorado, de un hombre que tenía un hijo, una novia, y era inalcanzable para ella. Además de que era su guía. Miro al señor que había conocido días atrás. Math Erveey, él había sido amigable con ella y por una extraña razón la hacia sentir segura, aun mas que cuando estaba con Edward, tal vez eran sentimientos diferentes, pues claramente no estaba enamorada de Math, pero se sentía segura.

- ¡vaya!- dijo math- creo que en ese corazón hay muchas cosas que contar….porque no empiezas por el principio- ella se limpio las lagrimas que aunque lo evito , salieron anunciando lo débil que se sentía.

- Ni si quiera se cual es mi principio- su voz sonaba desesperada, y asi lo estaba, estaba desesperada, harta, confundida, y tenia demasiado miedo.- es muy loco despertar un día común y corriente y después que llegue una loca y te diga que estas muerta, que tienes 3 días así y que no tenias la menor idea, porque todo el mundo te ignoraba antes y no veías la diferencia- ahora se había vuelto a enojar, ese coraje iba hacia ella misma- Jamás fui capaz de enfrentar las cosas tal y como eran, siempre tuve miedo de todo, llegue aquí con mi guía Alice, Carlisle me trata muy bien al igual que Esme, pero Edward…vaya ese Edward es un ser AAGGR! Desesperante cuando se lo propone, engreído, demasiado realista y guapo, eso es lo que es peor! Además tiene un hijo con Victoria-hablaba y hablaba sin parar, atropellando las palabras mientras decía las cosas sin tomar aire, ella estaba pensando en voz alta, y él, él escuchaba atentamente, era verdad lo que había pensado, y le agradaba no equivocarse, aunque nunca lo hacía- después me cambian de guía a Edward, es tan vergonzoso ver mi vida pasada con él! Me avergüenza que vea lo débil e ingenua que fui! Y me siento perdida, muy perdida por que recién hace una semana, me entere que tenía un hermano- alzo sus manos en signo de exclamación- lo tengo que encontrar, siempre pensé que estaba sola y ahora resulta que tengo un hermano, y como si no fuera suficiente, cada viernes me tengo que reunir junto con Edward a esa casa aburrida blanca, que es mi tortura, tengo que revivir las cosas que ya viví y que por cierto no son nada bonitas!- ya había dejado de llorar su respiración se controlaba y entonces cuando suspiro, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, había dicho todo lo que pensaba a un desconocido, Math se echó a reír- lo siento- murmuro con los hombros caídos muerta de vergüenza, pero estaba agotada

- Entonces Edward no sabe que estas aquí- ella negó- debe estar preocupado- se encogió de hombros, sabía que Edward se preocupaba por ella porque era su guía, y eso era lo que mas la hacía enojar.- entonces vamos a llevarte a tu casa, no es bueno que tengas a todos preocupados, piensa en el embarazo de Alice- ella asintió. Ambos caminaron por el mismo camino que ella había recorrido con Edward y Mike, llegando a la mansión. Las puertas se abrieron y entraron para tocar la puerta

- ¿Tendré problemas?- Math rio de nuevo

- Tal vez, pero solo con las personas que te aman demasiado- le guiño un ojo- tu secreto está a salvo con migo- Isabella asintió avergonzada, Math toco la puerta, e Isabella pensó que de seguro fue algo incomodo para él que ella hablara así de su vida. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y un demacrado Edward estaba en el umbral, miro a Isabella y la tomo de los hombros, estaba temblando, ella lo miraba asustada

- ¡Pero quien te crees que eres!- le grito cuando se aseguro que ella estaba bien- ¿Dónde has estado?- la abrazo fuerte, Isabella estaba en shock, no sabia lo que le pasaba a Edward y la asustaba un poco- gracias al cielo estas aquí- la pequeña Alice se acerco a la puerta y vio a Math, lo saludo con la mano y hablo a edward

- Edward tranquilo ya está aquí- el aflojo el abrazo del cuerpo de Isabella y puso atención a Math-

- Profesor- le tendió una mano en forma de saludo- buenas noches- dudo al decir aquello pues no habían sido buenas, hasta que Isabella regreso.

- Edward, buenas noches- dejo el apretón de manos y habló: - la culpa es mía, la eh encontrado en la fuente y la invite a comer un helado, estaba algo triste- Edward recordó lo difícil que fue ese día, soltó a Isabella y Alice aprovecho para abrazarla, ambas se dirigieron dentro de la casa- pero espero no haber causado muchos problemas- Edward quería gritarle que era un inconsciente, que como se atrevía a llevársela sin avisar, pero era su profesor, era un hombre muy sabio e Isabella se veía bien, asi que se trago sus palabras y negó-

- No se preocupe profesor, solo que estaba muy asustado, soy su guía y es mi responsabilidad, esta bajo mi cuidado- Math sonrío negando

- No te engañes tanto querido Edward- la sonrisa de él hacia que Edward agachara la cabeza, pues sabía a lo que se refería – ten cuidado, eres un muy buen mentiroso…pero no te engañes a ti mismo, buenas noches- le sonrió y bajo las escaleras que se dirigían a la salida, Edward lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el camino. Negó con la cabeza aclarando sus ideas y después entro a casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Cuando entro a la cocina vio que bella estaba recargada en el estomago ya crecido de Alice, parecía que quería escuchar algo, no la regañaría, él sabia que había sido suficiente por hoy, además estaba de suerte, Carlisle y Esme no estaban, habían salido por cosas de negocios con el otro clan, así que decidió irse a dormir, ya podía descansar ahora que sabía que ella estaba a salvo. Pasaron las horas hablando Alice e Isabella de lo que se habían perdido una de otra, Bella le conto lo que paso esta vez y también que tenía un hermano, alice lloro y maldijo a los de la primera dimensión, pero se alegro al saber que bella tenía un hermano y la meta de encontrarlo, tal vez podían ir ambas a la tierra a buscarlo, no para hablarle solo para conocerlo de vista. Cuando ambas se cansaron se dirigieron hacia las recamaras, bella paso a la suya y se recostó, eran las 4 de la mañana, se tapo con su cobija y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Edward daba vueltas en la cama, no sabía lo que le pasaba, se recostó boca abajo y puso sus manos debajo de su abdomen igual como cuando era pequeño, era raro pero siempre le funcionaba, se estaba quedando dormido cuando el ruido de su celular lo saco de su casi sueño. No miro el identificador, solo respondió

- Hola?

- Seré PADRE!- se escucho del otro lado de la línea, Edward se separo el teléfono, giro para quedar boca arriba y con su antebrazo cubrió su frente.

- Quien habla?- contesto aun adormilado, del otro lado se escuchaban sollozos y murmullos. "seré padre", Edward al reconocer la voz temblorosa se tallo los ojos y se sentó, miro su reloj las cinco y media de la mañana, no había dormido nada.- Jasper? Amigo eres tu?- del otro lado, Jasper estaba sentado fuera de su casa recargado en la pared de su patio trasero, la lluvia caía, y como lo indicaba el calendario la lluvia que correspondía era lila, gotas de color lila llenaban el suelo, era algo que se veía a partir de esos días del mes. Al escuchar la voz de Edward llamarlo amigo se soltó a llorar, a su lado estaba una botella de tequila que se habían robado de la primera dimensión hace 4 años. Le dio un trago y sintió que le quemaba el pecho al tragar el liquido, y lloro, había decepcionado a Edward, a sus padres, había deshonrado a la familia de su amada novia, y lo peor a Alice.-¿Jasper donde estas?- Edward se estaba poniendo su camisa y sus tenis. Al ver que no contestaba apretó un botón del teléfono, y se comunico con un video llamado, no era necesario que Jasper la aceptara pues, al ser Edward parte de la legión y estar a cargo de ella, podía ver si alguien estaba en problemas. El jamás la utilizaría para otra cosa, no existía esa curiosidad en él, es por eso que solo él tenía la autorización para hacerlo. Reconoció el lugar ahí fue cuando encontró a Alice besándose con su amigo , antes de que se enterara que eran novios, el patio de Jasper. Cuando Edward salió de casa, noto que estaba lloviendo, había olvidado que era tiempo de lluvia, no le importo, en realidad nunca le había importado mojarse con la lluvia, mucho menos la lila, aunque la azul era su favorita, corrió hasta que llego al patio trasero de la casa de su amigo, empapado de gotas lilas, Jasper seguía llorando y tomando de la botella aunque ya no quedaba nada, estaba tirado recargado aun en la pared.

- Jasper estas bien?- Edward lo tomo de los hombros

- Lo siento Edward te traicione- Jasper estaba arrepentido, y le dolía el corazón , estaba asustado, el amaba la idea de ser papá pero no la de arruinar una amistad

- Ya no quieres a Alice- las palabras salieron entre dientes , estaba empezando a enojarse. – ya no quieres a mi hermana Jasper?

- Al contrario- él lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos- la amo, quiero a mi hijo, añoro tenerlo, pero no puedo ni quiero perder tu amistad- Edward lo quedo mirando , su amigo no era de demostrar sentimientos, nunca le había dicho aquello. Se relajo y le sonrio

- Siempre seremos amigos, a menos que le rompas el corazón a mi hermana , Jasper.- ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron.

- Seré papá Edward- Jasper empezó a llorar, era efecto del alcohol, y felicidad, ya no tenía que esconderse de su amigo.

- Serás un excelente padre Jasper- Edward se sentó a su lado, el amanecer se avecinaba, el cielo se volvía lila.

- Como lo sabes?- pregunto Jasper sonriendo

- Porque de eso me encargare yo…si no haces lo imposible para ser mejor o igual a Carlisle, te matare- Edward lo dijo serio pero empezó a reír al final de la oración. Ambos rieron.

* * *

que les pareció?

habrá muchas sorpresas lo prometo. ya esta armado en mi cabeza.


End file.
